


A future with you

by Malec_lightwood_bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec, Mpreg, Omega Magnus Bane, Pregnancy, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 33,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_lightwood_bane/pseuds/Malec_lightwood_bane
Summary: This is the second part of with you story. Hope you enjoy it.





	1. Chapter 1

            Even though it was their day of Alec woke up early. It was one rare day where both Magnus and Alex had a free day. Magnus was still sleeping soundly. His hand on his baby bump. Alec turned to Magnus's side and observed Magnus's face clearly. No matter how many times Alec see his fiancé's sleeping face he could never get enough of it. Plump bottom lip, cute upper lip, pointed nose, beautiful eyes and eye lashes, birthmark on his forehead and the glow he was getting because of pregnancy. Day by day Magnus glowed beautifully. 

     Alec couldn't resist the urge to kiss his soon to be husband's forehead. So Alec carefully leaned forward and pressed a butterfly kiss on Magnus's forehead. Magnus stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up. 

"I love so much my love" Alec pressed another kiss since Magnus didn't wake up from the previous kiss. Then he looked at Magnus's clearly visible baby bump. He places his hand carefully on Magnus's baby bump. 

"Daddy love you too my blueberry. Daddy and papa can not wait to see you." Alec whispered. Magnus and Alec had to wait another two months to see their little blueberry. 

      Blueberry was a bless to their life. Magnus always mentioned how his life and BÀNE changed in a good way after he met Alec and then after their blueberry. Well Magnus like to exaggerate things but this one is true. Magnus's and blueberry's arrival changed everything in Alec's life. Even till now Alec punished himself for thinking he was ready for a baby not long ago. 

      Alec wanted to make breakfast for Magnus. A healthy breakfast. Magnus was following a deathly meal plan. He ate chocolate for breakfast and ice cream for dinner when Alec was not around. So Alec always made sure that Magnus eats healthy food. But no matter how Alec wanted to make breakfast, he couldn't leave the bed. Magnus was holding him tightly even in his sleep and he knew how Magnus hated to wake up to an empty bed. So Alec smiled fondly and decided to stay. His omega was too cute for words and Alec couldn't hurt his omega's heart for any reason. 

        Alec had somehow fall asleep again while waiting for Magnus to wake up. He woke up when he heard Magnus's sighs. Alec opens his eyes and saw Magnus was looking at his checking his body from the mirror. Magnus was only wearing a red color boxer. Alec had to gulp as Magnus looked so sexy like that. But the look on Magnus's face said something else. He looked disappointed. 

"Babe?" Alec got up and sat o. The edge of the bed. 

" Oh.. Good morning angel" 

"Good morning. What are you doing?" 

"I have gained more weight" Magnus looked sad. 

"Don't I look so fat? I don't look good at all as I supposed to be." Magnus sighed heavily. "You must be really really disappointed your omega" 

'Pregnancy hormones' Alec smiled. These days Magnus jumped in to conclusions really quickly. Every time Alec had to made sure Magnus that despite everything he loved Magnus dearly. 

"This alpha is more than happy with his omega actually." 

Alec got up and went next to Magnus. He hugged Magnus from behind and pressed a soft kiss on their bond Mark. 

 

"You look fat? Well can you feel how turned on I am just by looking at you? Only you can do those kind of things to me Magnus" He slowly rubbed his crotch against Magnus's ass to show how turned on he is. Magnus clearly gulped as he felt his Alpha's strong scent and his member against his ass. 

"Should I show you more?" Alec turned Magnus to his side and looked at Magnus's baby bump. 

"Blueberry, daddy is going to do really really REALLY naughty things to papa. So go to sleep or close your eyes" 

Magnus couldn't help but laugh seeing how Alec's baby talked about something really erotic. Alec looked at his Magnus. His eyes traveled from Magnus's eyes to his lips. Alec hardly contained himself from sucking and nibbling Magnus's plump bottom lip. 

Magnus could see the lust and desire on Alec's eyes. Magnus licked his lips as he saw how his fiancé's eyes went wide with lust.  Seeing how Alec reacted to his lips licking Magnus teased Alec by biting his lips in such a erotic way. 

"Fuck it. Don't expect me to be gentle if you plan on doing those things with your lips and tongue baby" 

"I don't want you to be gentle Alpha. Take me rough and show me how much you mean your word. Make me believe you don't care me being fat" 

"My pleasure"


	2. Chapter 2

"My pleasure" 

Alec caught Magnus's shining lips with his teeth and nibbled it till he get a pleasurable moan from his omega. Alec really couldn't control himself. Magnus was waking all his senses in such a beautiful way. Alec carefully carried Magnus so he could take Magnus to their bed. Sudden action paused their kiss and omega was not happy at all. Before Alec could kiss him again Magnus took a deep breath of his Alexander's scent and kissed Alec's tattoo covered long neck. 

"Mags... Babe.. Wait till I go.." Alec hissed as Magnus bit his neck quite roughly. Alec was sure that was going to leave a purple mark for some time. Magnus always loved marking Alec as his so others won't try to flirt with him. 

"Babe... You are not helping at all"   
Alec pouted when Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder. Alec couldn't take a single step forward because of Magnus's kisses. Magnus started giggling. He knew he was the one to be blame. Alec couldn't act like he was a tough alpha when Magnus was being all like that. 

Alec finally went near the bed and slowly put Magnus on the bed. Not wanting to hurt Magnus or their blueberry. Alec also got into the bed and slowly brushed Magnus's cheek. Magnus was emitting such a sweet scent. A scent only for Alec. Magnus was glowing beautifully. Sweat drops on his forehead. Alec leaned down and slowly kissed Magnus's forehead and licked away those drops. Then his lips moved down to the tip of Magnus's nose. Alec loved seeing how Magnus scrunched his nose when Alec kiss the top of his nose. Then slowly the lips he could never get enough of. He may have kiss those lips more than million time and he plans on kissing them billion times more. 

"You look so beautiful babe..." 

"I do?"

"Yes you do... So beautiful. So sexy like this"

"Even with blueberry" Magnus looked down at his baby bump. 

"Yes" Alec smiled and placed his hand on Magnus's baby bump softly. 

"Even with blueberry"

Magnus couldn't believe how he became this luckily to have this alpha as his Mate. 

"Love you Alexander"

"I love you too babe." Alec sat down. "Okay now let me show how much I mean my word"

Magnus sighed. "Finally.." 

"What?"

"I said finally. Now start. Will you? I'm horny as hell right now."

Alec snorted. Sometimes he couldn't believe how blunt Magnus was. 

"Yes yes my horny fiancé. This servant is here to serve you." Alec leaned down and kissed Magnus. This time roughly. Showing Magnus how much desire Alec was suppressing at the moment. Magnus wrapped his hands around Alec's neck and pulled towards him while melting into the kiss. Alec's scent, heat of Alec's body and soft touches were almost too much for already half hard Magnus. Alec broke the kisses slowly moved down. 

Magnus's chocolate nipples looked extremely tasty so Alec just went and took one of those tasty looking chocolate nobs into his mouth while teasing the other with his fingers. Magnus was clearly turned on by Alec's action. He was producing such sinful moans. 

After teasing Magnus for quite a long time , Alec removed all their remaining clothes. Magnus gasped as his hard hot member got uncovered. He was already leaking. Alec's mouth finally moved down to Magnus's thighs and teased Magnus again without touching where Magnus wanted him to touch. Finally Alec licked Magnus's entrance. He was not going to lube and wanted to prepare Magnus by himself. 

"Alec.. Alexander... Don't" Magnus whimpered as Alec started eating him. Alec didn't reply. Magnus may say no but he was reacting to every lick Alec gave. Alec stroke Magnus's dick while preparing Magnus carefully. He was extra carful not to hurt Magnus. Magnus was not having it.   
"Take me Alexander... I waited too long" 

Alec smirked. He checked again if Magnus was prepared for him. When he was sure Magnus was ready , Alec came up placed his member on Magnus's entrance and entered him in one thrust. Alec knew how Magnus loved it. 

"Uhumm..." Magnus moaned happily. He was really contended with Alec inside him. 

"Start moving Alexander.."

"How do you want it babe"

"Rough... I want it rough and hard..".

"Someone is being naughty..."

"Alexander please....."

"Anything you wish baby..."

Alec started thrusting harder and faster. Magnus closed his eyes tightly and hugged Alec tightly. Whenever Alec touched Magnus's pleasure point Magnus left red scratch marks all over Alec's pale back. Magnus let the feel of touches and the feel of thrusts consume him. He wanted to feel everything about Alec. Alec on the other hand worshipped the body of Magnus. Kissing him all over body. Kissing their bond mark lovingly. Caressing Magnus's baby bump softly and whoever he felt Magnus was about to come he pulled apart and made Magnus moan by leaving kiss marks all over Magnus's tights and legs. 

"Alexander...." Big Tear drops were rolling from Magnus's eyes. 

"Yes babe.."

"Let me come... Please"

"Together then.."

Alec didn't tease Magnus anymore. He kissed and nibbled Magnus's sensitive points all over his body and let the orgasm build in them slowly. 

"I'm..." Magnus gripped the bed sheet underneath him tightly. Alec pulled it away and intertwined their finger and started thrusting faster and faster. 

"Come...For...me..."Alec whispered words one by one into Magnus's ear. Magnus couldn't hold back anymore. 

"ALEXANDER...." Magnus's finger in his feet crawled as he came hard. After few second Alec came inside Magnus, leaving a pleasurable feeling inside Magnus. 

After staying like that for few minutes Magnus hummed happily. 

"Are you happy now?" Alec wrapped his one arm around Magnus's shoulder. Magnus wiggled and settled down resting his head on Alec's bicep. 

"Hm....."

"You are glowing."

"Good sex can do that.." 

"So it was good?"

"It was amazing.." Magnus purred into Alec's neck. Alec kissed Magnus's head. 

"Shall we take a bath?"

"Later....." 

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Yes.. Well I'm starving actually" Somehow at the exact moment Magnus's stomach grumbled. Alec couldn't help but chuckle. 

"What do you want?"

"Ice cream.."  
"Magnus.. You are not eating ice cream for breakfast.."

"But..."

"No but... Something else.. Pancakes? Fruit juice? Fruits.. Soup.. "

"Hmm...." Magnus thought hardly. "Then cereal with cream.."

"Magnus.. Cream is not..."

"Please...."

"Okay..." Alec accepted the defeat. 

Alec cleaned himself and Magnus once Magnus went back to sleep. Magnus didn't let Alec go away even to prepare breakfast when he was awake. Alec cleaned Magnus and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead and on his baby bump. He was beaked. So Alec pulled the duvet upto Magnus's shoulder and went to make breakfast for them. It was already 12pm though. Alec was smiling through out the day. Life with Magnus was beautiful and so sweet. Everything was perfect and most importantly both of them were madly in love with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Let me know ❤️❤️❤️❤️ I'll post chapters on every Thursday and Saturday


	3. Chapter 3

      After a long day at work Alec came home and started preparing dinner for him and Magnus. Magnus was still at BÀNE main branch. 

"I'm home"

"Welcome home babe" 

Alec welcomed Magnus with a warm kiss. Alec's heart sank a bit as Magnus didn't return the kiss with same passion. Alec decide to forget it thinking may be Magnus was really tired. 

"How was your day?" Alec asked without releasing his hands on Magnus's hips. 

"I'm so tired..." 

"Okay. Go take a wash. I'm already preparing dinner for us" 

"Thanks."

Alec was confused with Magnus's cold treatment. 'What happened suddenly?'  Alec thought to himself. After half and hour Magnus came back wearing just one of Alec's shirts. 'So problem is not with me' Alec thought.

"What are you cooking?" Magnus came near Alec and leaned on to him. Something really was wrong. Alec could feel it.

"Hm...grilled zucchini salad."

"No..... I don't want to.. I want mac and cheese."

"I made something you would like."

"What is it?"

"Kiev pizza with lots of chicken and cheese"

"No way"

"You can have it only if you finish your salad."

"That is. It fair. During the lunch Clary and Izzy didn't let me eat a Big Mac and brought me salad. Eww.. What am I? A rabbit? "

"We have blueberry sundae too." Alec said quickly before Magnus complain more. 

"Then I'll finish it. Salad is good for our baby. Isn't it. But can we start our meal from the desert?"

"Magnus..."

"Just kidding.." Magnus grinned. 

       Just as Magnus promised his finished his salad. Alec would live to give every food Magnus craved but these days Magnus was suffering from real bad heart burn. So before eating something oily or spicy, Alec made sure Magnus eat some fruits and vegetables. Magnus didn't know about that. But he knew Alec did everything for his and their baby's health.

      Through out the dinner, Alec saw how Magnus fidgeted around him. By now Alec was sure Magnus was not upset but he was hiding something. And the thing he is hiding must be big as Alec now could smell a thick scent of lime. That scent came from Magnus when he was hiding something. Just like when Magnus hid Chairman meow from Alec for whole two hours. 

"Magnus spill" 

     Alec finally said when he couldn't bare it anymore.

"What?" 

"You are hiding something. I can feel it. We are bonded Magnus"

Magnus gulped. Why did he even thought he could hide something from Alec. 

"What is it babe? I'm not going it at angry"

"I know.. But this topic .. It's kinda serious.."

"So what is it?"

"I have to go to France next week. It's kinda compulsory. I tried to send Clary or Izzy but they want me to come." Magnus blurted out. 

"France? At is stage?"

       Alec was not happy at all. Traveling when Magnus is pregnant? It's not safe at all. And Magnus was now pregnant for 7 months. Alec knew how important BÀNE is for Magnus but Magnus's health is more important.   

"Magnus..."

"I know... I know... I really did everything to avoid this trip"

"Do they know you are pregnant?"

"Yes"

"Still they asked you to come? Magnus that is too dangerous" 

"Let's ask from Catarina. If she says it is not that dangerous, will you let me go?" 

"Magnus..."

Magnus got up from his chair and slowly came near Alec and tried to sit next to him. But Alec pulled him into his lap. Magnus sat on his laps and rested his head on Alec's broad shoulder. He was really sorry.

"Magnus.."

"Please..." Magnus mumbled into Alec's neck not looking at Alec. Alec's scent was calming. Magnus didn't want to pull apart from Alec's neck. Where his scent was real thick. 

"Let's ask from Catarina first. If she says it's not okay, you are not going anywhere. Promise?"

"Promise"

Magnus and Alec stayed like that.  Alec hugging Magnus softly. Their blueberry I between them. It was calm and quiet like that for Alec. But something else was going on Magnus's head.

"Why are you getting hard?" Alec asked because he could really really feel Magnus's length getting rock hard. Magnus was not wearing any underwear, only secs shirt. So it was pretty obvious.

"I'm getting horny,I guess." 

         Alec slowly got up from his seat while carefully hugging Magnus. 

"Let's go to the bed then" 

     Alec whispered. Magnus nodded quickly. Magnus was lucky to have a husband who cared about Magnus's needs first. 

      Alec spent the night making love to his beautiful omega. At a certain point Magnus fell asleep and Alec couldn't sleep. 'How could he send Magnus to Paris in this state?' Magnus always suffered from knee problems and back pain. Alec was always there to massage Magnus's leg or back. What about when he goes to France? Alec finally took a decision and went to sleep while hugging his Magnus tightly. 

        First thing Alec did as soon as he woke up was calling Catarina.   He expected 'no' as an answer but to Alec's disappointment Catarina said it was okay to travel till 8 months. Magnus was grinning from ear to ear. 

"Don't be too happy" Alec frowned. 

"Alexander... This is the new season. Too many beautiful designer clothes. Amazing shoes. I can't wait." Alec rolled his eyes. 

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me Alexander Lightwood. I know I can't wear anything till blueberry comes but I'm going to buy everything I see."

"But then you'll say, all those clothes are old fashioned when blueberry comes. I know you Magnus Bane" 

"Oh well what can I say." Magnus grinned. 

"I have one condition."

"What is it Alexander?"

"I'm going with you. I can't let you go alone."

"Alexander.. I'm more than happy with that bug what about your job?"

"I can take sometime off. It'll be okay. I won't be able to work or sleep when you are it in here"

"Oh Alexander.." Magnus extended his arms. Alec went forward and hugged Magnus. 

"My Alexander. From where did you learn to be this romantic?" Magnus kissed his Alpha's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about yesterday. I was busy with my assignments. Hope you a joy this chapter. Let me know what you think. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe that I'm doing this with you" Alec said while getting into the flight. Finally Magnus and Alec were on their way to France. Still Alec was not very happy about the journey but he didn't tell anything as Magnus was so happy. He was emitting sweet vanilla scent due to happiness. 

"I can't wait to see all those amazing creations. To me it's like seeing the masterpieces." 

"I know but this ..." Alec pointed at the flight seats " is not gonna be comfortable at all"

"Alexander, this is the first class"

"I'm talking about you. Even our bed with softest silk makes you uncomfortable." 

"If I get uncomfortable I'll just cuddle with you"

"I can't ever win an argument against you"  Alec tried to look angry but was failing miserably. Alec took the small bag Magnus had with him and placed it in a safe place and finally went to their seats. Everything was ready for them. food menu, pajamas and even drinks... Magnus was craving for alcohol so badly. Only thing he regretted about having blueberry was not being able to drink. Magnus sighed heavily seeing how Alec asked flight attended to take back to champagne. 

"That was one good brand Alexander. You should have tried it" 

"I'm a beer guy."

"Argh.... Now I want beer"

"Too bad. You are not getting beer for another two months"

 

Magnus pouted and looked outside from the windows. He was clearly pouting but he knew he was being unreasonable. Alcohol was not good for him or Blueberry. 

Alec saw pouting Magnus and chuckled. Alec pulled Magnus closer to him and placed a kiss on Magnus's temple. 

"Do you know that You are so cute when you pout?" Alec whispered to Magbuss ear.

"Sweet words are not gonna work Alec" Magnus still didn't look at Alec.  
Alec placed his hand on Magnus's baby bump. 

"Blueberry save me. Will you? Papa is angry with daddy. What should I do?"  
Magnus was hardly containing his smile so he still refused to look at Alec. 

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Oh.. I think blueberry is talking to me" Alec placed his ear on Magnus's baby bump.

"Hm...? Say papa to drink apple juice? and eat more fruits and vegetables so blueberry can be as beautiful as papa?? Okay..." Alec was acting silly. An Air hostess saw Magnus and Alec and she just couldn't hide her smile. It was such a sweet scene. Magnus looked at her apologetically. 

"Alexander.. Stop..." Magnus said under his breath. 

"What? I'm telling what blueberry is telling to me. You heard blueberry. You should drink apple juice and eat more vegetables."   

"I already do that. And say to blueberry that when he or she has a daddy with a Greek god body and and such beautiful smile, blueberry doesn't have to worry about being beautiful. He or she is going to beautiful or handsome no matter what" 

"And a papa with such a beautiful heart. I'll deliver the message to blueberry"  Alec said while smiling with Magnus. 

They spent sometimes being silly but after two hours Magnus fell asleep. Alec tried his best to make everything comfortable for Magnus. His safety was above any other thing. 

"Is he your mate?" A man next to Alec's seat asked from him. Alec looked at him. He was bold guy with sharp eyes. His voice was ice old but Alec smiled with him.

"Yes. He is my mate and my fiancé" 

"Why an alpha like you waste your life on an omega like him?"

"Excuse me sir?"

"You are a young alpha. You have a better future in front of you. You should settle down with an alpha instead of an omega. Omegas are weak and they are only good at sex. I know you may think that you life is so fulfilling right now but, once you grow old you'll understand that sex with an omega is not the only thing"

"Let me tell you something sir, you have no fucking right to talk down about my lover. He is more than an omega.  Moreover you have no right to talk down on omegas in general. I love this man and he is the father of my future child.i won't tolerate someone talking trash about him." 

      Alec didn't raise his voice. His voice was stern but He was using his commanding alpha voice to talk to that man next to him. Alec was a very powerful alpha. Anyone could realize that just by listening to his voice. After all he came from a. Pure alpha  line. No one wanted to challenge him. Not even other Alpha. so the man next to him shut his mouth didn't talk trash anymore. 

        Alec looked at the Magnus who was sleeping in his shoulder and kissed his head. "I love you" Alec whispered not wanting to wake Magnus up.  Since they had four more hours to reach Paris he also decided to take a small nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?? Sorry about any mistakes. Let me know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome to the city of love... Woohoooo. " Magnus pulled Alec quickly and tried to walk faster. 

"Be careful. Will you?"

"I  am being careful Alexander... Woah.. I'm so excited Alexander.. We have a lot to see. After tomorrow night we are freeeee... Alexander let's go..." 

"I'm coming.. Even with my long legs I can't keep up with you.." Alec shouted after Magnus. Alec was carrying all of their bags and it really was difficult for him to go after Magnus.  Suddenly Magnus stopped running and stood still. 

"Magnus?" Alec didn't see what stopped Magnus. Alec quickly went next to Magnus to find the rude man who was sitting next to them in the flight. 

"You?" 

       Alec was getting angry. What the heck was he doing in front of Magnus? Alec looks at Magnus and quickly wrapped his hand around Magnus's waist. Other man looked at Magnus and then at his baby bump. Alec sweated to God that he was going to kill this man if he say anything to Magnus. Other man's eyes travelled to Alec's hand around Magnus's waist. He then shrugged his shoulder and went away. 

"What the heck was wrong with him?" Alec growled looking at the Man who was going away from them. 

"Running right into a pregnant person. He is such a dumbass. Magnus.. Babe.. Let's go. Now don't let my hand go. And no more running away. Understand?"

Magnus smiled and nodded. 

"Good. Are you okay? "

"I'm okay Alexander." Magnus looked down and tightened the grip around Alec's hand. 

"Let's go" Alec carried all the baggages. 

"I heard him actually. In the flight. I wasn't sleeping" 

"What? Heard what?"

"That you should marry an alpha.."

"Magnus you know I won't ever do that."

"Yes I do and I really love you for that. I heard everything you said. You were so cool then" Magnus gave a thumb up. 

"Oh really?"

"Yes.. You can show me more cool stuff later" Magnus winked. 

"I really should appreciate how you make every conversation end with dirty jokes"

"Now who said I'm talking about dirty stuff and Alexander.. It's impossible to behave when you have such a handsome fiancé" 

"I can say the same.." Alec licked his lips while looking at Magnus's lips shined with lip gloss. 

"Mr.Bane?" Right before Alec leaned for a kiss, a short guy with curly hair came near them. 

"Yes?" Magnus looked at the guy disappointedly. 

"I'm Ahmed. I'm here instead of Mrs.Lea"

"Oh hello Ahmed. Sorry if I was rude"

"No I'm sorry for disturbing you two sir. Your car is this way. I'll take you two to the hotel."

"Thank you Ahmed. Oh.. This is my fiancé Alec Lightwood"

"Nice to meet you sir"

"Nice to meet you too Ahmed"

 

Ahmed took Magnus and Alec to their hotel. 

"Mrs.Lea told me to let you know that she will come to meet you when you are free and send her apologies for not being here"

"Oh I'll call her. She worries about everything all the time. Thank you Ahmed"

"You are welcome sir. I'll be going then.Have a nice day sir"

"You too Ahmed"

      Alec checked in them till Magnus talked with Ahmed. A suit was reserved for them. Mrs.Lea, Magnus's business partner since the very beginning of Magnus's business career had prepared everything for them. She had even send a bouquet congratulating Magnus and Alec for their engagement.  

"Woah.. I'm really tired.." Magnus got into the bed. 

"Argh..."  Magnus winced as soon as he laid down. 

"Magnus?" Alec was worried. 

"Nah.. Just my back hurts. After all it was a long trip and Blueberry is getting heavier." Magnus smiled looking at his baby bump. 

"Don't sleep on your back. It will increase the back pain. Turn to your side"

"It's more uncomfortable Alexander.."

"I'll give give you a massage. Then it'll be okay. I read some books about pregnancy." 

"What??? You must be kidding me" Magnus sat up and looked at blushing Alpha. 

"Unfortunately... No. I did read them. There are some amazing tips. So now turn into your back. So I can give you a massage" 

"Wow.. I have the best husband in the world". Alec smiled hearing the word husband. They were not married yet but the fact that Magnus accept him as his husband was really amazing. 

         Alec helped Magnus to get rid of his clothes and helped him to get in to side lying positing with help of pillows. Alec read lots of facts about pregnancy period. That is how he learned to cook healthy food for Magnus and prepared relaxing baths for Magnus everyday. Alec knew massaging a pregnant person could be dangerous. That is why he learned about massaging from Catarina and Aline before coming to Paris. Because Catarina told Alec that Magnus might get really uncomfortable after the long journey. 

            Alec went with Swedish method which involves long strokes over tight muscles. It's best to avoid deep tissue massage and other techniques that might pose a circulation or blood pressure risk, especially when massaging the calves and legs.  

"Wow Alexander.. You are better than most of professionals.. Um...." Magnus moaned as he felt how his tight muscles got relaxed. Magnus's moan made blood rush into Aleca wrong places. Alec tried his best to concentrate. 

"I learned from the best after all." 

"You leaned about massaging too?? Alexander will you stop surprising me? You are too good to be true. Please tell me this is not a dream" 

"Ha ha too funny. "

"I'm serious idiot. What kind of alpha do all these for an omega. I mean seriously" Magnus turned to Alec's side. Alec quickly removed the pillows supported Magnus's back before it could give a pressure Magnus's baby bump. 

"An alpha like me would do it. And you are not just an omega Magnus. You are my love. My life. My mate for life. I want to cherish you more. You deserve more" Alec brushed Magnus's cheek with his thumb. 

"I have more than enough Alexander. I have you. I have blueberry. That is all I need" Magnus pulled Alec closer and looked into the hazel eyes he loved so much. Alec smiled hearing Magnus's words. 

"My beautiful omega" Alec slowly kissed Magnus's forehead. 

"That is not where I want a kiss" Magnus pouted. Alec rolled his eyes but there was a hint of smile on his lips. 

"Let's go for a French kiss since we are in France." Magnus grinned. 

"We always go for French kisses even we were in NewYork" Alec's face so close to Magnus's. Alec didn't bother about it though. He liked this feeling. Breathing the same breath as Magnus. 

"A French kiss in France would be more exciting."

"Shall we test it?" 

"I'm all for new experiments" Magnus winked. Alec laughed hearing Magnus. Magnus really loved seeing smiling Alec. How his whole face lightened up, that squinty eyes when he smiled. It was the only this Magnus wanted to see.  Alec finally stopped laughing at looked at Magnus who was looking at him with heart eyes. 

"I love you Magnus Bane" Alec whispered and slowly kissed Magnus's lips. Magnus took a deep breath of Alpha scent surrounded him. That scent always made him calm. Made him feel safe. And the kiss, it always filled him with feelings he could never describe. Magnus cupped Alec's face and slowly ran one of his hand over Alec's messy Raven hair. With the baby bump it was difficult to get closer to Alec like before but the feeling of having blueberry between them filled Magnus's heart with thousand beautiful emotions. 

"I love you too Alexander Lightwood" Magnus said when they finally broke the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?? Let me know. Find me on Instgram. Malec_lightwood_bane . Kudos and comments are highly appreciated 


	6. Chapter 6

Alec looked at his omega. After the long flight Magnus's hair was a mess. It was sticking out everywhere. Magnus's eyes looked tired and there were huge dark circles under his eyes. He didn't apply makeup and he only applied lip gloss and by now after the kiss lip gloss on his lips were also gone. 

Magnus was not in his best condition but to Alec.. Magnus looked more beautiful than ever. Magnus wouldn't believe him but in Alec's eyes Magnus was glowing. Thanks to their baby blueberry Magnus has gained some weight and Alec low-key loved it as he could bite chubby Magnus everywhere and leave red marks on him. Specially Magnus's full butt cheeks. It was full and round. It was so adorable. 

"I love that look in your eyes" Magnus said looking at his Alpha's eyes. 

"What look?" Alec got more closer to Magnus and nibbled Magnus's ear lobe. Magnus couldn't reply. Alec's breath on Magnus's already sensitive neck and that little nibble on his ear lobe made him forget words. Without replying Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and pulled him closer giving him space to his neck. Alec smiled sensing what Magnus wanted. Magnus wanted Alec to mark him all over his neck. Again and again. Till there are purple marks for next whole week. 

"What look babe? Tell me" Alec placed his lips on Magnus's neck and whispered. 

"That..." Magnus moaned as he felt Alec's hands were moving down to where Magnus wanted most of Alec's attention. 

"You look at me like I'm the most beautiful person in your eyes" 

"You are the most beautiful person in my eyes Mags. But it might change in the future though" 

Magnus gasped and looked at Alec with eyes full of hurt.Magnus softly removed his hands around Alec's neck. 

"Hey, I was joking. Magnus.."

Magnus turned away and got up from the bed. Alec didn't mean what he said in a bad way. His jokes were terrible sometimes. Alec scratched his head and went after Magnus. 

"Babe.. Listen to me"

"I don't care" 

"Hey..." 

Magnus went to the washroom. He didn't look at Alec. Actually he wasn't upset. He knew what exactly Alec was talking about. Alec was talking about their baby. In a month it would be blueberry who is the most beautiful person in both of their eyes. Magnus just wanted to tease Alec. Alec got all worked up whenever Magnus looked hurt or upset. Magnus loved to see how his Alpha worries that much about him. 

Magnus felt Alec's gaze on him. Alec was observing every single move of him. So Magnus teased Alec more by removing clothes of him one by one. His shirt, his pants and finally he was about to remove his boxer. Before Magnus could do it he felt Alec's hand on Magnus's hips. Alec kissed Magnus's and his mate mark from the behind. His hands slowly side down to Magnus's boxer and he slowly pulled it down while leaving a trail of kisses on Magnus's back. By now Alec knew what Magnus was doing to him. Magnus hummed to Alec's kisses. He could a feel wet trail of kisses on his back. 

Once he was free from all of his clothes Magnus got into the shower and looked at Alec. Alec was looking at him really hungry eyes. Observing every single inch on Magnus's body. Magnus smirked seeing Alec's hungry look and turned on the shower. Temperature was perfect for him. A shower was exactly what he needed after that long flight. Magnus felt how his muscles relaxed under warm water. Magnus was really enjoying his shower when Alec came from behind and hugged Magnus's wet body. 

"So sexy" Alec whispered and slowly started sucking Magnus's neck. Magnus smiled and tilted his head. Giving more space for Alec to leave marks. 

"So beautiful" Alec started leaving another new love bite. 

"Mine and mine only" Alec licked their mate Mark. Magnus turned in Alec's arms. Magnus cupped Alec's face and kissed him suddenly not leaving Alec to realize what was going on. Quickly Alec adjusted and kissed Magnus with full of passion. Sucking their lips, licking and wondering while tasting each other's Devine taste. Hot Water drops were sliding down their body. Alec's lips wonders from Magnus's lips to his sharp jaws and then to his neck. Making Magnus make pleasurable noises. 

While Alec's lips wonder around Magnus's neck his hands teased Magnus's chocolate cookie nipples. Since the pregnancy Magnus's nipples became extra sensitive. Pulling them slightly and teasing them made Magnus's turned on quickly more than anything. 

"Alec..Alexander..." Magnus moaned when he couldn't take anymore. 

"Babe..." 

"Please suck them.. I want to feel your mouth in there"

"Where Magnus?" Alec teased. 

"Nipples.. Suck them. Hurry up" Magnus was quite impatient. 

"With pleasure my love" Alec grinned. Alec leaned down and slowly took one of deviously looking nipple in his mouth while playing with the other with his hand. Magnus pressed his back against the cold as he couldn't trust his legs anymore. Alec felt Magnus and he supported Magnus by holding him by his waist. 

Magnus's hand went down to his length and he started stroking it quickly. He felt pleasure was quickly building up and he needed to release quickly. Alec stopped Magnus's hand out planing his other hand on Magnus's hand. 

"Let me do it."

Before Magnus could reply Alec kneeled down and took Magnus's painfully hard dick and placed few kisses on top of it. Alec could see how Magnus got bigger as Magnus have few licks on top of it. Alec looked up and Magnus was closing his eyes. Letting every single touch consume him. Alec smiled seeing how Magnus reacted to him. Magnus's and his scent were getting thicker and thicker in the hotel bathroom. Alec looked down and took Magnus's length in his mouth. And started sucking slowly and softly but Magnus was not having it. Magnus thrusted more into Alec's mouth seeking for pleasure. Alec gave Magnus's what he wanted and started sucking and licking Magnus hardly. 

Both Magnus and Alec were becoming more and breathless. Magnus tagged Alec's hair as he felt he was so close to come. He didn't want to come like this. Magnus quickly pulled back from Alec's mouth making a loud pop sound. Alec looked up Magnus with a confused look. 

"I want you. I want you inside. Quickly Alexander"

Alec love how Magnus demanded more and more. How he commanded a alpha around. That meant he believed Alec enough to commend him around. Alec stood up.  
He placed his fingers on Magnus's lips. Magnus licked them softly and then took all three finger into his mouth and sucked them harder and made them wet and slippery. Alec was looking at Magnus with such lustful eyes. The way Magnus's tongue licked Alec's finger, the way drools were on Magnus's lips were made Alec more and more turned on.  
Once Alec was sure fingers were wet enough to make Magnus prepare Alec pulled fingers back. Magnus whined as he felt empty in his mouth. Alec didn't let him feel empty for long. He kissed Magnus full on mouth. Magnus quickly closed his eyes and kissed Alec happily. While kissing Alec placed his fingers on Magnus's already wet entrance. Alec entered two fingers together. Magnus moaned into their mouth as felt how Alec's fingers brushed slightly over his extremely sensitive prostate. 

"More..."

Alec entered the third finger. By the time Magnus was opened enough for him. Alec slowly pulled his fingers and slightly brushed his fingers over the crook of Magnus's ass. By the time either Magnus or Alec had turned off the shower. 

Alec turned Magnus around and placed his one hand on Magnus's baby bump protector to make sure nothing was putting a pressure on there. And finally Alec entered Magnus in one long stroke. Magnus whined but he loved the feeling of being completely full in his ass. Alec kissed all over Magnus's neck and back as to send away the pain away. 

Despite entering Magnus in one long stoke Alec loved Magnus softly and slowly. He wanted this moment to last as long as he could. Magnus turned his head and searched for Alec's lips blindly while taking Alec as much as he could. Alec placed his lips on top of his omega's lips and kissed Magnus roughly while thrusting more and more into Magnus. Making sure to touch Magnus's bundle of nerves every single time. 

"I'm .. Close to come Alexander.. Can't hold.. Alec" Magnus placed his hand around Alec's neck and pulled Alec more into the kiss. 

"Come my baby.." Alec picked up the pace and stared thrusting quickly. Short , hard and quick thrusts. Finally everything was too much for Magnus and Magnus came untouched leaving a strain on the bathroom walls. Alec was still painfully hard inside Magnus. Alec tired to pull out. 

"Come inside me my love. I want to feel you inside.."

Magnus's extremely sexy word pushed Alec into the edge and he came hard inside Magnus. 

"Aha..." Magnus moaned as he felt Alec fill him full his sensitive ass. Alec came more and Magnus made sure to squeeze everything out of Alec by clenching around Alec's member. 

Alec placed his head on Magnus's shoulder and sighed. 

"You okay my Angel" Magnus chuckled seeing Alec. 

"More than okay. I almost saw the heaven"

"Oh.. Must be good. That was extremely hot"

"Yes it was.." Alec smiled. 

"Let's get you dressed before you catch a cold" Alec said. 

After that Alec helped Magnus into comfortable clothes and snuggled into the bed with Magnus and slept for good four hours. Both were exhausted after the flight and good sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Sorry about mistakes. I'm not good at writing smut. Let me know what you think. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

       Next day Magnus was busy with his business. He had to discuss about the upcoming shows and investments they are going to make for next season. As winter season is coming there were a lot to do. 

      Alec really was worried about Magnus. About Magnus being pregnant and all. He had never seen Magnus doing business. Magnus didn't bring any work to home so Alec didn't have any idea how Magnus would look like when he was doing business and management. Somehow Soon after Alec realized there is nothing for him to be worried about. Magnus was doing what he loved most. Fashion and business. Magnus looked capable of handling any kind of threat in business world. No wonder Magnus came to this position alone even though he is an omega. 

      Alec had seen how his mother and father handled business. They seemed stressed all the time because they were doing what they didn't love. Idris corporation was not their calling but they just blindly followed their family rules. Alec would have been the same if he followed their parents as the dutiful oldest son. Alec was glad he chose what he loves over his parents wishes. 

        Magnus was going to be busy for the rest of the day so Alec decided to walk around the roads of the city of lovers aimlessly. The road he walking now looked really ancient and it seemed like this road was holding into memories of centuries. Alec looked around and saw some restaurants, coffee shops but he had no idea what to do and he did not want to anywhere without Magnus. 

"New to Paris?" Alec startled as he heard a voice with thick accent next to him. Alec looked  
at the man next to him and smiled politely. 

"Yes"

"Are you from America?"

"Yes."

"You must be wondering why I just came up to you. Just saw you walk around so wanted to help since I'm a local in here"

"Thank you sir. I really appreciate your help."

"So are you looking for anything?"

"Nothing much sir. But do you know a restaurant I can come for dinner with me fiancé"

"Well I do know few hidden gems. Does she like chocolate? "

"Yeah well he loves chocolate."

"Oh" Man looked at Alec with wide eyes. "Young generation" he smiled. "Sorry about the mistake. Then for you two there is this amazing restaurant. Just in the corner called Un Dimanche à Paris. Their menu is mainly focused on chocolates" 

"Oh that would be lovely." Alec smiled seeing how open minded this old man is. And he really was helpful. Alec loved this friendliness of these people. 

"And if can you see that coffee shop? That is the very first coffee shop of this city" 

       Alec treated this friendly man into a coffee and they talked about the places Alec and Magnus could visit. Asking details from a local was much better than searching on Internet. Alec and the man talked a lot and and finally it was time for Alec to go back. 

"Thank you very much for your help sir. I really appreciate it."

"No worries Alec. It was my pleasure. Hope you enjoy your time in Paris. Have a nice day Alec"

"Thank you sir." 

Alec left the coffee shop with a light heart. He was happy to make a new friend in this city. Alec went back to the branch of BÀNE and found Magnus was free. 

"Where were you? Did you enjoy your day. Argh.. I'm exhausted. Than god we don't have anything tomorrow."

"Yes I enjoyed my day" Alec kissed Magnus's forehead. Magnus giggled and kissed Alec on his lips. 

"And I found a place we can go tonight for dinner. And I made a new friend." Alec said proudly. Alec looked like a boy who was very satisfied with his term test results. Magnus loved that boyish look on Alec's face. 

"That is amazing Alexander."

     Alec talked about the old man he met on their way to the hotel. Magnus and Alec decided to go for the dinner around 7 so they had three hours to rest. Magnus removed all his clothes and go into the bed and signed Alec to come. Alec smiled and got into the bed and laid next to Magnus. Magnus turned his back to Alec and let Alec kiss his neck and shoulder softly while Alec caressed Magnus's baby bump softly. That feeling was divine. Magnus closed his eyes as his body was relaxing next to Alec's warm body. 

"Blueberry kicked a lot today. Looks like blueberry missed their daddy , just like me" 

"Did you miss me that much. I thought with all those clothes around, you won't miss me much"

"Nothing can make me happy like you Alexander" Alec pressed a feather kiss on Magnus's shoulder. 

"I missed you too babe." Alec startled as he felt a kick. Blueberry has kicked. No mater how many times Alec experience that, Alec couldn't get used to that feeling. 

" I missed you too my blueberry. I missed both of you." Alec smiled looking at Magnus. Magnus looked back and smiled. He was surprised by their baby's reaction. 

"It's amazing. I mean I shouldn't get surprised anymore but to think think that you are holding the baby of ours in that small swollen stomach. That feeling just feel amazing" Alec said what he thought without thinking. 

"Yes it is Alexander." Magnus with the help of Alec turned to Alec's side. Magnus looked sleepy and tired. 

"We have time. So sleep for a bit babe" Alec kissed tip of Magnus's nose. 

"Thank you" Magnus closed his eyes and soon after Magnus was sleeping. 

    After the nap Alec and Magnus went to the little cozy restaurant. Alec was right. Magnus really did enjoy everything. Little chocolate twists made him really happy and he ate to his heart content. 

     They spent the next day roaming all over the Paris and even though Alec hated shopping he had to go in shopping with Magnus. They tried new places , Alec's new friend recommended and fully enjoy their date. After the four day business trip in they went back to New York and now they started getting ready for the birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a filling chapter. Drama is yet to come 


	8. Chapter 8

     That morning just like any other day Magnus went to the BÀNE showroom while Alec went to his office. Neither of them expected it to be such a dark day just like the weather on that day. They didn't know weather was indicating the dark future which was about to come. 

"Brrrr... Argh its so windy" 

      Magnus complained as soon as he stepped inside the office. Alec dropped him on his way it his office. Alec didn't let Magnus drive anymore. What driving. He hardly let Magnus walk around the loft. 

"It really is? Why did you come Magnus? We don't have much to do today?" Clary complained. Izzy agreed with her friend. 

"I can't stay at home all the time biscuit. Alexander is also at work. It's really boring there. Chariman is also at Ragnor's place." 

      Magnus put his best innocent face but those girls didn't fall for it like Alec. Magnus may be their boss but before that he is their family and their precious friend. 

"Stay in the office then. Don't sneak to any where. Okay? If not I'm gonna call Alec." 

"Okay Isabella" Magnus smiled. She was just as over protective as her brother. 

     Magnus went to his office and Clary came after him. 

"Your scent. It's getting stronger and stronger but Magnus it's really strong today. Izzy is right. Don't leave the office."

"Scent is getting stronger because of pregnancy. Alexander also mentioned about that."

"Yeah. I'm really surprised that he let you come today."

"I almost went to my knees and begged. It's so boring in.. Argh..." Magnus quickly leaned into the table close to him. 

"Magnus, what's wrong?" Clary quickly supported Magnus with her tiny body. 

"It's hurt like hell."

"I'm gonna call Alec."

"No, biscuit. I'll be okay. Don't bother him"

"Magnus, you have sweats all over your forehead. What do you mean by you'll be.. MAGNUS"

"Fucking hell..." Magnus hissed as the pain was too much to bear. 

"IZZY, SOMEONE COME QUICKLY, CALL AN AMBULANCE. DO SOMETHING"

     Magnus was not sure what was happening. Only thing he knew was the unbearable pain he was experiencing and ...

"My Water broke I guess" Magnus looked at Clary. 

"By the Angel Magnus" Clary's face was pale. 

     After  that everything was a chaos and Magnus barely remember anything. 

******

"Hello Izzy"

"Alec, Magnus's water broke. Come to the hospital quickly." 

"I'm coming"

Alec hung up. Okay now he has to calm down and go to the hospital. What does he has to gas with him. Clothes for Magnus? Or anything else? Dammit, Alec and Magnus practiced for this but Alec couldn't remember anything. Alec went to his car and started the car. He tried to focus but only thing he had in his mind was Magnus and blueberry. It's still 37 week. Alec knew there was a risk. Alec cursed himself for letting Magnus go to work today, cursed for taking Magnus to Paris and every single wrong thing he did. 

     Normal tour to hospital took about 1 hour but within 15mins Alec was standing in front the hospital. Alec parked his car carelessly and just ran aimlessly. 

'Magnus, Magnus, Magnus , babe wait for me. Pleas god protect my Magnus and my baby. ' 

Alec prayed and prayed till he finally saw Izzy, Clary and Jace. 

"Magnus?"

"He , Catarina took him. She'll meet you soon"

"Oh god, Magnus" Alec's leg gave out and he sat in the floor. This was too much to take. Too much to handle. 

"Alec, you have to be strong for Magnus and blueberry." Jace quickly went next to Alec and stood him up from the hospital floor. Jace leaded Alec into a chair closer to them. 

"Why didn't I stay with him. He is suffering now. My Magnus" Alec looked at Jace. Jace never saw Alec this broken. 

"Alec, please man"

Alec buried his face in his hands. 

"Alec" Alec jolted as soon as he heard Magnus's best friend Catarina's voice. After all she was Magnus's Doctor. "How is he? Can I come?"

"You can. He.." Catarina swallowed. Her breath caught in her throat. 

"What is it Cat?" Alec took Catarina's hands covered with gloves.

"Alec, he is in a risk."

"What do you mean. Cat please.." Alec didn't know what he was begging for. Eagerly of Magnus, safety of blueberry, safety of both. 

"It's still 37 weeks. It might be a premature birth Alec. It might risks .." Catarina wiped her eyes. "It might risks Magnus's and blueberry's life"

Clary who was standing next to them gasped. Izzy sobbed quietly. This is not happening. Alec suddenly started laughing. 

"Good joke Cat. But this is serious moment. Please tell me what is going on? I want to see him. Can I go" Alec suddenly rushed to the door Catarina just came out from. Jace quickly grabbed Alec's hand and stopped. 

"Let me go you so of a bitch. My Magnus and blueberry are there. Waiting for me" Alec punched Jace on his face. 

"Alec" crying Izzy hanged on to Alec's one hand and Clary hanged on to other hand. 

"Alec, please, we don't know what might happen. But I'm doing my best. Please don't get discourage now. Be strong for Magnus and baby. Miracles do happen" 

"Catarina please.. Please Cat. Please save him. Save my baby, my love. Pleasee PLEASEEEEEEEE" Alec hugged Catarina tightly and cried like a baby on her shoulder. 

"Oh man, Alec" Jace's eyes were getting wet. 

"Be stronger Alec. That is the only thing I'm asking for now. He'll be okay. He is Magnus. Magnus freaking bane. Soon to be Magnus Lightwood Bane. And blueberry is your child. Blueberry is Sri g just like you two. You know how powerful his kicks are. Blueberry just wants to see his parent quickly. He won't hurt Magnus. Be strong. Okay. You have strong."  Catarina placed her hand on Alec's face and tried to calm down Alec as soon as possible. 

"Once you calm down you can come inside." 

    Alec took a deep breath. Catarina was right. He has to be there for Magnus instead of crying. He wiped his tears. 

"I'm going to be there for Magnus and blueberry." Alec looked at his siblings and looked Cat. 

"Good, let's go" Alec followed Catarina. Once he was prepared , they went inside the labor room. 

Magnus was laying on the bed. His screams were like knife cuts to Alec. Magnus was suffering Alec just didn't know what to do. Alec quickly took Magnus's hand and gave it a kiss.

"Baby, you are doing just fine. I'm here for you"


	9. Chapter 9

"Argh.. It fucking hurts..." 

        Magnus screamed as he couldn't take it anymore. He crossed the line half and hour ago and he just wanted this pain to go away. 

"Magnus, babe.." 

"SHUT UP, THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU. I WILL NOT LET YOU TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN" Magnus hissed as Alec tried to calm him down. 

      Alec was taken back by Magnus's words. He looked at Catarina now who was wearing who was now wearing green Aruba, gloves , cap and a green color dress. Alec couldn't see her smiling mouth but he guessed she was smiling as her eyes turned in to thin like. 

"He is not serious. Pain is just unbearable. That's why"

           Alec looked back at Magnus. Magnus tightened the grip around his hand every time got a contraction. By now Alec's hand was numb because of Magnus's tight grip. Alec didn't seem to realize it as he was busy trying to calm down Magnus. Seeing Magnus in pain was too much for him. How much he prayed that he could take that pain from Magnus. 

         It took 7 hours for baby blueberry to see the light of this world. Miracle do happen. Somehow Magnus and blueberry were both okay. Despite being a premature birth blueberry was healthy. 

"He is beautiful Magnus"  Catarina carefully gave blueberry to Magnus.  Magnus just looked at the baby blankly. Then slowly a smiled lightened up his whole face.  Even though Magnus was sitting on the bed after 7 hours labor Magnus and blueberry looked so beautiful in Alec's eyes. 

         Magnus looked at Alec while keeping the blueberry softly in his hands. 

"Alexander, he is beautiful" Magnus's eyes were getting teary. Alec kept a distance between he and Magnus because of all the cursing Magnus did during the child birth.  
One time Magnus swears that he is gonna kill Alec if he talks again. Magnus felt Alec's discomfort. 

"I'm sorry about earlier"

"No babe, can... Can I... Can I come closer?"

"Yes, yes please. Come here angel.."   

    Alec smiled and finally went next to Magnus and blueberry. Blueberry's eyes were closed. His little fingers, little feet looked so delicate that Alec was scared to touch him because he might hurt blueberry. But deep in his heart he wanted to take blueberry in his arms and kiss him softly in those pink cheeks. 

"He looks like you" 

"Is he? To me his eyes, nose, lips.. Everything seems like yours. I'm not sure about the eyes color though. Anyway he is beautiful" Alec smiled and looked at Magnus. Magnus looked exhausted. Every pain he went through for past 7 hours didn't seem to bother him though. Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus's forehead. 

"You scared me baby. I .. I thought I.. "

"I don't know what happened."

"Now it's okay. You are safe and blueberry is with us.." 

"Yes." Magnus took blueberry back into his hands. Blueberry's little hands covered his face as t show his protest. Magnus looked at Alec and smiled. 

"He is such a naughty boy. Already rebelling against papa and daddy" Magnus kissed blueberry's forehead. Blueberry tightened his eyes more. 

"Just like papa. Rebelling against daddy all the time" Alec sat next to Magnus and wrapped his one arm around Magnus's shoulder. Alec leaned in for a kiss but Magnus went back. 

"I stink Alexander"

"What are you talking about? You smell so much like me and sandalwood. You smells good and you look so beautiful like that. I want to keep you pregnant all the time from now on" Alec whispered the last sentence into Magnus's ear. And slowly nibbled Magnus's ear. 

"They are planning to give blueberry a sibling for his one year birthday" Izzy, Clary, Simon, Jace and Ragnor all came to room together when Alec was kissing Magnus deeply in his mouth. 

Magnus and Alec quickly pulled back.  Alec completely forgot about them. 

"Congratulations Magnus." Izzy smiled and placed a  flower bouquet next to Magnus's bed. Clary and Ragnor followed her. 

"So let's look at my baby nephew"  Izzy and Clary rushed to Magnus's side. 

"Aww he is so tiny. So cute... Argh.. I wanna squeeze him"

"Izzy??" Simon looked at Izzy with scared eyes.  
Alec was scared of his sister for the first time in his life. 

"I didn't mean that Si. Look at him. He is so cute. He is a combination of mini Magnus and mini Alec" 

"Yeah he is so cute.." Clary agreed. 

          Magnus gave blueberry to excited girls. They talked for about half and hour then everyone decided they should give time to new family. While Ragnor was talking with Magnus Catarina took Alec out from the room because she had to talk something about Magnus.

"Alec, this time we are lucky. But I don't think it'll be safe for Magnus to get pregnant again. Once you go through a premature birth there is a really high risk of ping for another premature labor in next childbirth too."

"I.. Okay.. Cat.. Is Magnus and blueberry are okay?"

"They are fine Alec. They are good health. Since this is 37 week blueberry is already mature so he doesn't have to stay at the hospital. But going for another pregnancy will be a real risk for Magnus. Specially since he is man and he went through a premature birth. "

"I.. I understand Cat. I'll tell him it later. Can you keep it as a secret till I tell him. "

"I will Alec. Take care of him and blueberry. They are so precious"

"I will. They are my life"

"Good. I'm glad Magnus finally met you after everything he went alone"

"Thank you Catarina."

"Now go. Magnus might get suspicious"

"Yeah.."

Alec went back to the room and as soon as he entered Magnus looked at him and gave him a beautiful smile.  

"So it's my cue to get lost. Take care of yourself Magnus. And blueberry, you too. Till uncle come again grow up to a beautiful baby"

"Thank you green cabbage" Magnus teased Ragnor. 

"Oh shut up. Good bye Alec"

"Good bye Ragnor. Thanks for coming"

Ragnor nodded and left. 

"You should sleep. Blueberry is also sleeping so I can manage"

"What did Catarina said?"

"Nothing much babe. Just bout stuff how to take care of you and blueberry."

"Oh.. Can blueberry sleep with me?"

"Yes of course."

    Alec helped Magnus to lie down and then gave blueberry to Magnus. Magnus placed blueberry safely in between his chest and his hand. 

"When can I go home?"

"Tomorrow babe. Tomorrow we can go home."

"I can't wait to dress up blueberry in his new clothes. We have to give him a name too. I don't think blueberry would be a good name for family registry." Magnus smiled.

"Yes, let's think about a name. Now sleep. Will you? "

"Okay..." Magnus gave Alec a kiss and closed his eyes and after few minutes he was snoring. Alec smiled and quickly recorded so he could show Magnus later. 

Alec looked at his Magnus and their blueberry. That was Alec's whole life, that little family. Full and content. Alec decided not to think about the bad news from earlier. As long as he has Magnus and Bluebeery, that was more taken enough for him. Alec kissed sleeping Magnus's forehead and spend the night looking at his sleeping lover and his sleeping baby.


	10. Chapter 10

      Jace, Clary and Izzy came to the hospital next day. Magnus was already getting ready to go home. Till Magnus get ready Alec was keeping blueberry with him. Alec looked at this small wonder if nature. Pinky cheeks, pinky finger tips, closed eyes.. Blueberry smelt so much like Magnus, Alec and milk. Blueberry was sleeping quietly in Alec's warm hands.

"Aren't you one big daddy?" Magnus chuckled seeing Alec's eyes. 

"He is so cute Magnus. He is ours. I can't believe I have our son in my hands"

"He really is like a miracle. Isn't he? He came to us in such a beautiful way" Magnus wore his lose shirt and came next to Alec and Blueberry. Magnus sat next to Alec and kissed Alec on his cheek. 

"He made everything feel so right. Okay then it is time to go home babe"

"I can't wait" Magnus smiled. 

****** 

        Jace opened the door for everyone. Alec was still refusing to give blueberry to anyone he said he wanted to let Magnus rest but he didn't give blueberry to his aunties or uncle either. 

"Aleeeeeeec give me blueberry. Will you?? You can keep him once we are gone" Izzy whined. 

"I don't want to" Alec pouted. 

"Magnus.. tell him.." Izzy searched for help. 

"I don't know Izzy. Alexander, shall we give blueberry to Izzy."

"But Magnus.."

"I'm tired. So.. Um.. Can you help me"

"Oh.. Yeah. Izzy here you go. Please don't squeeze him."

"I won't. " Izzy smiled widely and softly took blueberry into her hands. She looked at Magnus and gave him a smile. Magnus really could Alec do anything even though Alec was an alpha. . Same goes to Magnus. He would do anything for his alpha. 

       Like a puppy Alec quickly went to Magnus's side. But before disappearing into the room with Magnus both looked at blueberry. Clary, Izzy even Jace were captivated by this mini Magnus Alec combination. Magnus looked at Alec. 

"Blueberry has the best uncles and aunties in the world"

"Yes he does. He is lucky." Alec kissed Magnus's cheek. 

     Alec helped Magnus to get rid of clothes with those terrible hospital smell. Magnus changed into more comfortable clothes. He preferred wearing Alec's big clothes than his own clothes because those were so comfortable and smelt just like Alec. 

"You seems tired." Alec hugged Magnus from behind when Magnus was struggling with the sweater sleeves. 

"Just a bit."

"Can I Do something?"

"You can just be with me and blueberry. That will be more than enough"

"Yes.." Alec kissed Magnus's mate mark in his neck. 

"Alec..." Jace knocked the door. Alec looked at Jace without taking his hands away from Magnus. 

"Yeah. What is it?"

"I think we should go. Magnus needs his rest and well it's already getting late."

"It's okay Jace. I'm not tired.." Magnus protested. 

"No. I think Jace is right babe. "

"But Alexander.."

"I mean it Magnus. Don't forget we are going to come tomorrow too. So rest for today" 

"Let me live with my Magnus and baby for a while alone." Alec groaned. 

"Too bad Alec. Okay guys then see you tomorrow and um.. Can you guys just keep your hands to yourself. You even have a baby now or get a room" 

"We are in our room" Alec got a pillow from the bed and threw it at Jace but Jace caught it in mid air. 

"Stupid Alec" Jace said and threw it back at Alec. Magnus giggled seeing those playful brothers. 

"I'm just not sure how many babies are there today." Magnus rolled his eyes lovingly at Alec. 

"Not one. I can guarantee on that."

"Of course I can see that." Magnus smiled. 

"Let's go. Blueberry is gonna cry at any moment" 

"Yeah" Alec smiled and went to his siblings and Clary.  Jace, Izzy and Clary left so new parents and baby can rest. 

"I'll make milk for blueberry. Do you want something to eat? No.. What do you feel like eating? You have to eat"

"You shouldn't spoil an image like Alexander"

"I'm spoiling my omega. Now what do you like" 

"Toast. I feel like eating toast"

"Toast it is. Well then rest. I'll be within there quickly"

"Aye aye captain" Magnus smiled and went to their room and get into their bed. As Magnus suspected blueberry started crying soon after.

"Oh.. Baby.. Daddy is gonna bring you milk... Shh...." Magnus was new to this. He tried his best to calm down blueberry. But looks like till he gets his milk blueberry was not going to stop. 

"Hero is here" Alec smiled seeing Magnus's flustered face. Alec gave Magnus the milk bottle. Magnus smiled thankfully at Alec and feed blueberry slowly. Blueberry's cry faded and he enjoyed his milk. 

Alec say next to Magnus and looked at how their baby drank milk little by little. 

"Darling.."

"Yes babe..."

"Can we name blueberry as Maxwell?" Alec looked at Magnus.  
"After my younger brother?"

"Yes.. I know how much you miss him. So .. If you don't mind.."

"Oh babe.. I love it. I love it so much." Alec leaned forward and kissed Magnus's forehead. 

"I love it so much Magnus. Thank you so much"

"I'm glad you like it darling."

Magnus looked at blueberry. Alec also looked at their baby. 

"Welcome to this world Max" Magnus whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

          Maxwell Lightwood Bane came to this world a month ago and since they he has been nothing but the joy of his papa's and daddy's life. His smile meant the world to Magnus and Alec. Both Magnus and Alec were sleep deprived. They had those huge eye bags under their eyes. Magnus had no appetite due to tiredness but all those thing meant nothing as soon as they their little Angle's smile.   
     
         Chairman was back from Catarina's home. He was spending lots of his time with Ragnor, Raphael and Catarina due Magnus's pregnancy and tours. Now he was back at his home and seems like he approved this little human Alec and Magnus brought from somewhere Chairman didn't know. It seems like he accepted Max as his younger brother. He was protective of Max and sleep all the time closer to  Max.  

        Alec didn't find courage to tell Magnus about what Catarina said to him. Alec knew how much Magnus loves babies. And one thing made him prevented from telling anything was a conversation they had not long time ago. 

           Alec was laying on the bed with Maxie on top of his chest. Max loved to sleep on Alec. After all Alec was warmer than Magnus. It was like a daily ritual. As soon as Alec came from work , Alec would Clean up and go to bed and keep Max on top of his chest and tell Maxie about his day. Even though Max couldn't understand , Alec loved it. Magnus also snuggle next to Alec and listen to every little detail about his day. 

"You are a good father, darling" Magnus smiled  and pressed a kiss on Alec's shoulder blades. 

"Of course I am" Alec smiled. 

"Maybe we can bring a little brother or sister for blueberry." Magnus said it as a joke but his eyes were serious. 

"Haha.. So funny. Let's wait till Max get older"

"Bug I want a family like yours. You, Jace and Izzy. You three are close in age and love each other so dearly. It will be awesome if Maxie also can have that kind of family."

"He has us.. And well he had his big brother Chariman." Alec looked at Chariman who was sleeping in between Magnus and Alec. 

"And.. I feel like Max will lose his childhood if he gets a younger sibling quickly"

"I don't know. I'm the only child. So I don't know much" Magnus sounded disappointed.

"Don't be upset babe."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Alec pulled Magnus and kisses him some Eskimo kisses.

"Okay, we will think about this later. Okay?"

"Yeah" Magnus smiled.

    How could he talk about the topic when Magnus wants more children. God.. Alec also wants mini Magnus's all around the loft. Playing and running all over the place. But Alec would not risk Magnus's life for anything. 

"Babe.. What are you thinking about?" Magnus came closer and sat next Alec. 

"Nothing important" Alec lied. 

"Alexander."

"Just some stuff at work"

"Oh.." Magnus sighed heavily. 

"What is it Magnus?"

"I also have some problems at work. Clary manages everything perfectly but some clients demands more and more. And they don't pay respect to her because she is a girl. I have to handle those kind of things."

"Wow they are rude."

"Yeah. I know right. But biscuit is strong. She doesn't care. But I do care"

"Well me too. I don't know how Izzy handle those kind of things"

"Believe me Alexander, she is the strongest woman ever. She doesn't give a shit. She will just walk over those people in her 6 inches heels."

"Well about that... I totally agree" Alec and Magnus laughed together.  Both knew messing up with Izzy is not a very good idea. 

"So what about you? Is that a Lydia? I thought you two are getting along just fine" Magnus Once they stopped laughing. Alec was speechless.   
          
"No she is a really good coworker."

"Then? Do you not want to talk now?"

"Magnus.." Alec turned to Magnus's side and hold Magnus by his shoulder blades. 

"This is not about my work actually. This is something I hid from you. I don't know how to say" Alec sighed. 

"Are you going to cancel the engagement?" Magnus blinked at Alec. It was funny how Magnus's train of thoughts worked sometimes. 

"What? No.. Magnus. What are you talking about?"

"Then what is it Alexander? You are scaring me"

"Babe.. Catarina.. She told me when you were in the hospital"

"Yes?"

"Please don't get upset"

"I won't Alexander. What is it?"

"It's..." Alec took a deep breath.

"We can't give Max a younger sibling"

"What does that mean?"

"Cat told me.. It'll risk both your and baby's life if you go for another pregnancy. It's.. It'll be dangerous"

     Magnus was looking at Alec like he was crazy. How can that be true? Getting pregnant is gonna be dangerous. For goodness sake he is an omega. Making babies for their Alphas is their main job. What is the use of an omega who couldn't get pregnant. 

"Babe.. Babe say something"

Magnus just shook his head. He was not ready to accept what he heard. 

"That can't be true Alexander. I'm an omega."

"Magnus.. Being omega doesn't have to do anything here. Another pregnancy would be a threat to your life"

"But.. But.. I mean.." Magnus didn't realize a trail of tear were rolling down his cheeks. 

"Oh babe.." Alec hugged Magnus and slowly patted his back. 

"Please babe... We can.. Adopt babies. Right?"

"I am useless" 

"Magnus no.."

"Cancel this engagement Alec.. I'm an omega who can't even give birth"

"Magnus no" Magnus pulled away from Alec's hug and went to their room and locked it before Alec could come to the room. Alec quickly got up and ran after Magnus but he was late. 

"Magnus... Open the door. Magnus.. Who said you are useless. Please babe.. Open the door" Alec kept on knocking the door. Alec stayed like that for few more minutes but Magnus was not going to open the door. Maxie was crying. Alec could here from there. Knocking the door is not going to anything. Alec went to find a way to open the door and remembered about emergency key and came back with it. 

"Magnus.. Babe... I'm gonna open the door"

"NO don't" 

"Please babe.."

       No answer from  and Alec decided to open the door.  Magnus was crying.  Magnus was crying silently while Max was crying loudly in Magnus's hands.

"Oh god.. Magnus" 

           Alec hugged Magnus and let him cry as much he wanted. Alec didn't say anything. He just knew Magnus needed to cry. Alec just stayed there and soon after Maxie and Magnus both were sleeping.  

            Magnus was afraid Alec was going to abandon him because Magnus can not get pregnant again. Magnus was insecure. This amazing person amazing insecure about himself. Alec would never ever give up Magnus. For any kind of reason. And Alec was determined to show Magnus that how much he meant that. 

"I love you babe. I love you. Please don't be upset. We both can get over this. You and Max are my everything. Please babe don't be upset. It hurst to see you this broken." Alec whispered to sleeping Magnus. Alec kissed Magnus's softly and while wiping his own tear drops in his cheek. 

"I ....love you too" Magnus's voice broke. 

"I love you too Alexander" Magnus took a shuddering breath. 

      Alec hugged Magnus more tightly and kissed him all over his face. 

"Please don't cry"

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I know this is hard for you. Damn this is really hard for me too. But we will get over this together. Okay? Don't ever think I'll leave you two. That is never go inna happen."

      Magnus nodded and just let Alec kiss him more. He didn't believe he could talk. He was broken. But for Alexander and Max he had to be strong. All three spent that horrible night in their bed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know what you think. Your comments and kudos encourage me to write more and more. Sorry about the grammar mistakes and typos


	12. Chapter 12

"Good morning babe" 

                 Alec kissed Magnus's forehead to wake him up. Magnus stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes and looked at Alec. Despite everything happened last night Magnus gave Alec a small smile. Alec smiled back.But Alec's heart broken into pieces seeing how red and puffy Magnus's eyes were. He cried yesterday night. He was broken. Alec's  angel was broken and Alec hated himself. He just couldn't do anything. He had to see Magnus crying all night. In dawn Alec heard how Magnus woke up and sniffled. Alec couldn't do anything other than hugging Magnus and whisper him not to worry about anything. 

"Blueberry woke up already?"

   Magnus asked looking at blueberry who was sleeping in Alec's hands. Alec looked at Max and nodded. 

"Yeah he was hungry. He stayed with daddy and and asked me not to wake up papa."

"He did?"

"Yeah he did. He is loves his papa a lot"

Magnus smiled a little bit widely than before. Magnus extended his hands asking for Max. Alec gave him Max carefully. Magnus looked at the sleeping boy in his hands and kissed on top of his head. 

"Of course he loves papa and daddy" 

"Magnus?"

"Yes darling" 

"I love you. I love you Magnus. No matter what happens in our life I'm gonna be with you and protect you two. You two mean the world to me and I love you two more than anything."

"I love you too Alexander" 

********************************************

Three years later 

 

       No mater how painful it was Magnus and Alec embraced the truth. Alec was not going to risk Magnus's life no matter what. They had Max. The most cute little boy in the world. Their lives changed completely because this bundle of joy. His cuteness was over the top and he brought back whole Lightwood family together. 

             Magnus and Alec got married right after Maxie's first birthday. Maxie was there when his parents got married. Now he was three years old. One little naughty yet adorable boy. He carried Magnus's and Alec's looks. Alec's eyes. Magnus's nose and mouth. Alec's hair. He really was a combination of Magnus and Alec. Even his qualities reminded so much if Magnus and Alec. Intelligent, adorable, sometimes he was shy like his daddy. But most of the time he was straightforward and conquered the world with cuteness like his papa. His love for glitter clearly came from papa. 

             Alec didn't let Magnus take all the responsibilities of Max. Normally omegas stayed at house and became full time housewives once they had children but Alec as an alpha didn't like it at all. Magnus is an extremely successful businessman. When Magnus was busy Alec looked after Maxie. And that day was a day where Magnus had one meeting, two video conferences and sampling checking day. 

          That morning morning Max stayed with his aunt Izzy. Afternoon Alec went to Izzy's home and and came home with baby Maxie.

"Max Lightwood Bane. Come here right now!"

"No dada... NOOOOO"

"Max!"

       Okay well Max hate bath. He really really hated it. Bath time was like a war zone in Lightwood bane house. Magnus and Alec both had to play all kind of tricks they had to take Maxie to the washroom. 

"Dada no. I washed face"

"Okay I'll make pancakes. Okay?"

  Max was hiding behind the couch. He sneaked and looked at Alec. 

"Really?"

"Really. But only if you wash up"

"No..."  Maxie ran to his room. He was butt naked.  Second thing he hated after bath was well cloths. Even though his papa was fashion designer he didn't like cloths. 

"Argh Max. Baby.. Chairman meow is also going to wash today." 

"No dada"

No was one of the favorite words of Maxie. Alec was so sure about that. 

"I'm home" Magnus was home. Alec couldn't do anything g before Magnus come home. He was busy running after Maxie. 

"Babe.." Alec whined. 

"Oh darling. You look tired" Magnus removed his jacket and put his bag on top of the table and came near Alec. He pressed a kiss on Alec's lips. Alec moaned into the warm kiss. Magnus finally broke the kiss and looked at his tired alpha. 

"Tired?"

"Hmm tired. What about you? A tea?"

"That would be great darling. I have to take a shower before. I stink" Magnus scrunched his nose. Alec giggled and then kissed on top of Magnus's nose. 

"You smell so good" Alec nosed Magnus's neck.

"You smooth talker. You are not getting anything before I take a wash" Magnus warned. But he lived how Alec was pressing soft butterfly kisses into his neck and their bond Mark. 

"We'll see how long you can resist me" Alec giggled. 

"I have a very good resistance my husband" Magnus winked.

"Not when you are with me my dearest husband"    
Magnus put out his tongue. 

"Was Maxie a good boy?"

"He is hiding"

"Bath?"

"Bath" Alec agreed. 

"Oh.. ALEXANDER I WAS GOING TO SING SONGS TILL BLUEBERRY SLEEPS TODAY. BUT IF HE IS NOT GOING TO BATH WE CANT DO THAT.RIGHT?"  
Magnus said loudly so Maxie's who was hiding in his room could hear Magnus. 

"YEAH RIGHT" Alec smirked.

"Papa?" Magnus came out from his room. 

"Oh my. Where are your cloths?" Magnus couldn't help but laugh. 

"Papa going to sing?" Max came closer. Looking at Magnus and then at Alec. Chairman meow was following Max. 

"Yes. Papa was going to? Only if you bath."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise" Magnus kneeled so he could talk to Maxie in his eye level. 

"Okay."

"My good blueberry. Now let's we both go and take a wash till daddy make some tasty food. Shall we?" Magnus carried Max. 

"Pancake papa"

"Oh you want pancake?" Magnus asked from Maxie. He nodded his head quickly.

"Okay. So daddy? Are you going to make pancake?" 

"Yes. Pancake for blueberry. What do you want?"

"Anything you are in a mood for"

"Spaghetti?"

"Nah.."

"Magnus!"

"I'm joking babe. Let's have spaghetti" Magnus kissed Alec and then kissed Maxie's cheek.

"Let's go"

"Ship.. Ship." Maxie showed his favorite pirate ship you.

"Of course your ship." Magnus picked up the ship and went to the washroom. Alec couldn't help but stare at his husband's butt. Magnus knew Alec was looking at him. So he swing his hips in a really erotic way while smirking to himself. Alec gulped even before he knew. Magnus's tight pants were highlighting those beautiful butt cheeks and Magnus's always so sexy swings did miracles and turned on Alec like crazy. Magnus really knew how to pull his strings. And Alec knew they are going to get very little sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Let me know what you think. Sorry about the grammatical errors and typos. And your kudos and comments encourage me to write more and more. Thank you all


	13. Chapter 13

         Maxie was sleeping soundly in his bed after all that wars. He somehow took a bath with Magnus and then again had a war , when he wanted ice cream for dessert. Maxie can be a handful when he was sleepy. So Magnus and Alec decided not to give ice cream in the middle of the night and waited till Maxie dozed off.      

                Anyway Alec gave Maxie a big cookie though when Magnus was busy with a call. He couldn't watch Maxie in a upset mood and ended up getting scolded by Magnus. As an apology Alec brushed Max's teeth and hit him ready for the bedtime and tucked him into the bed. As Magnus promised Magnus sang some lullaby till Maxie fall asleep. 

 

            Magnus smiled to himself as he saw how Maxie looked so much like Alec when he was sleeping. He kissed Maxie's forehead one more time and went to their bedroom. Alec was sitting on their bed while typing some reports. Since last year Alec started wearing spectacles when he used his laptop. And Magnus just loved that. Alec looked up and smiled when he saw his husband. Magnus smiled back.

"Busy?" Magnus asked before getting into the bed. 

        Alec looked at his husband. Magnus was wearing a silky purple robe which was longer up to his knees. Alec gulped as he knew Magnus was not wearing anything underneath. Magnus looked soft at the same time he looked sensual without any make up or any hair products. His omega scent was faint after the bath now it was getting stronger and stronger buy minute as he was inviting Alec.

"No" Alec smiled. He quickly saved his documents and turned off the laptop and put it on the table next to him. Magnus seeing smiled seeing his husband smiled and got into the bed like a cat. Smoothly. And walked to Alec on his fours and sat on Alec's lap. Revealing one of his flawless  thighs. Alec ran His hand  from bottom to the top of the thigh while looking into Magnus's eyes. 

"Blueberry is sleeping?" Alec secured Magnus's position by wrapping his arm around Magnus's waist. Other hand removed the hair fell on Magnus's forehead which covered Magnus's eyes.  

"Yeah." Magnus purred into Alec's and get more closer to Alec and hid his head on Alec's crook of neck. 

"Mm mm...." Magnus hummed. He felt secured when he was in his soulmate alpha's hands. 

"Enjoying it?" Alec asked while giggling. 

"Very much" Magnus took another deep breath of Alec's scent. 

"Your heat is due this week. Right?"

     Magnus leaned back and looked at Alec. He was smirking. 

"Such a pervert alpha. What alpha keep notes about his omega's heat days?"

"Well this alpha do. How can I not? When I have this the most sexy omega in the world." Alec was drawing patterns on Magnus's bare thigh. Slowly Magnus's body was heating up as Alec's hand was going up second by second.

"Pervert" Magnus giggled.

"No that is called caring." 

"Oh yeah?"

Alec gave Magnus a smirk and placed his hands on Magnus's waist and suddenly turned Magnus .

"Wah.." Magnus still got surprised how Alec mand handled him that quickly. Even after all these years.

"0h yeah" Alec giggled. 

"You teaser" Magnus pulled giggling Alec into a kiss. Alec willingly went for the kiss. Alec closed his eyes as soon as lips touched Magnus's lips. He melted into the kiss. Still, Magnus made Alec's heart skip a beat when he kissed Alec. 

            The kiss started sweetly but as both wanted more, it got more and more heated. Alec broke the kiss and quickly removed his tshirt and went back to kissing. Magnus pulled Alec more into the kiss. Magnus explored Alec's mouth. Their tongues dancing together. Sucking each other's lips and nibbling them while making the other moan into the kiss. 

 

        Their scent were  getting stronger. Heat was getting into their head. Alec felt how his and Magnus's body warmth got higher. Clothes were too much and Magnus quickly worked on Alec's sweatpants. Magnus's robe was already half removed as Alec expired Magnus's body while kissing. Alec helped Magnus to remove the robe and threw the defensive cloth away as far as he could. 

"Let me prepare you" Alec mumbled while leaving a big hicky on Magnus's chest. Magnus opened his eyes and the nodded. He got away from Alec. Alec was not sure what Magnus was doing but the his breath got caught as Magnus got into four. Alec gulped. He couldn't help it. 

"You are going to kill me one day babe" Alec got closer to Magnus. Magnus rested his hands in the bed and buried his face on a pillow. But gasped soon after he felt Alec's wet tongue on top of his entrance. Alec was opening up him with his tongue and his long fingers. Magnus whimpered as he Alec started rubbing his prostate. 

"I want more babe. Please" Magnus looked over his shoulder. Alec looked at him. His eyes were dark and full of lust. Alec gave one more lick to the Magnus's entrance before entering him. 

     In that position Alec could reach Magnus's prostate quite easily. He started with slow deep thrusts but son after Magnus's begged for more and he moved his hip to get more and more. 

"More.. More...umm... There babe. Harder" 

Magnus was stroking his cock. He knew both he and Alec was getting closer to the climax. Alec's hand were busy while playing with Magnus's thriving nipples. Alec loved Magnus's those chocolate color nipples. He just paid more attention to it every time so always it ended up being swollen after every hit night they shared. Magnus loved that pain. He loved when Alec played with his nipples. Thanks to Alec, his nipples were sensitive now than before.

"Argh.. Gonna come.."  Alec placed his hand on Magnus's chest and pulled him up so he could and kiss him roughly. Because of the position and thrusts all the kisses were sloppy. Alec soon after started biting Magnus's neck and kissing their bond mark on Magnus's neck. 

Ba..be......" Magnus bit his lower lip tightly. He was about to come. 

"Come with me.. Mags..." Even though it was impossible, Magnus nodded. He knew he was a second away from losing the control. But soon after he felt Alec come inside him and that moment he lost all his controllability and and came hard. Magnus's hands and legs just gave up and he let himself fall in the bed not very graceful . 

       Alec laid next to him and pulled Magnus quickly into himself. Magnus just rested his head on Alec's Chest. Magnus was dozing off yet he loved playing with Alec's chest hair. 

"You good?" Alec kissed Magnus's head. 

"Hm...."

"Don't fall sleep on me. Babe.."

"I'm tired" Magnus mumbled. 

"Can't help then" Alec got up from the bed while Magnus protested. 

"Come here" Alec carried almost sleeping Magnus. 

"Don't want to..no daddy.." Magnus protested. 

"Stop acting like Max" Alec kissed Magnus's temple while carrying him to the bathroom. 

"No daddy" Magnus said in a baby voice. 

"Who wants some ice creams?"

"Me..." Magnus giggled. He seemed to be awake again. 

Alec and Magnus rested in the bath tub while sharing lazy kisses. 

"I love you Alexander." Magnus said while dozing off.

" I love you too Magnus." Was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the typos and grammatical errors. How was it? Let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me to write more and more


	14. Chapter 14

    Alec grunted. Something woke Alec up. But he was too lazy to open his eyes.Alec was still half asleep. After all it was Sunday morning. He could cuddle with Magnus till the afternoon.  He turned to Magnus's side with out opening his eyes. Normally Alec woke up to Magnus resting on his chest or sleeping on his arm. But Magnus's side seemed to be cold. Alec frowned and slowly opened his eyes. Magnus wasn't there. Rarely Magnus woke up before him. Alec stayed still. He was still too lazy to get up from his bed. 

      Alec heard Max's and Magnus's voice from the kitchen. Maybe Max woke up before them. When that happens normally it is Alec who goes to see Max. Ale heard sound of footsteps. Alec again closed his eyes because he might be able to woke up to Magnus's kisses. Footsteps were kinda quicker than Magnus's. But Alec was too sleepy to realize. Suddenly Alec felt someone got into the bed. Alec was really expecting for Magnus to get on his body and kiss him. 

"Dadaaaaaaa" Max jumped right into Alec's stomach.

"Humph.." Alec almost passed out. It was Max. 

Despite the pain Alec looked at his son. Maxie was smiling widely at him. All the pain were gone as soon as Alec saw blueberry's smile. 

"Good morning Dada" Maxie tilted his head and said sweetly. 

"Good morning my sunshine. Where is Daddy's morning kiss?"

"Here comes kiss monster" Maxie shouted and started giving open kisses all over Alec's face. Alec carefully laid Maxie on the bed and tickled and kissed Maxie. Maxie and Alec were giggling when Magnus came to find their naughty son. Magnus warned blueberry to not to wake Alec but from what he could see Alec was wide awake. 

"No Dadaaa... " Maxie giggled. 

"No what? No what?" Alec laughed and  attacked Maxie's chubby stomach with kisses. 

Alec or Maxie still didn't see Magnus. Magnus leaned into the door frame and wrapped his over his chest and smiled. He couldn't stop smiling when he saw his husband and their son like this. This is not something Magnus expected ever in his life. He never expected a fated mate. A loving and caring alpha. An extremely adorable and intelligent son. This was like one of his most dreams coming true. 

"Babe.." Alec was looking at Magnus.

"Hey" Magnus smiled. 

"Papa come here" Maxie sat on their bed and signed Magnus's come near them. 

"I told you not to wake up dada"

"Opsie" Maxie tilted his head and tried to act cute. He knew his papa or dadda can not stay mad at him for a long time. 

"You cheater. Babe attack him" Magnus said. 

"No papa no. Dada noooo" Alec tickled Maxie again. Maxie's, Alec's and Magnus's smiles filled their room. 

They stayed like that for an hour before Maxie whined about being hungry. Magnus and Maxie went to make breakfast for them and Alec till then went to wash up. 

Maxie was sitting on his high chair and was bouncing his little legs. He was telling Magnus about what he did yesterday or some made up stories. 

"So, did hunter catch the deer?" Even though Magnus was preparing food, he was still listening to Maxie and was paying  attention. 

"No. I said No. Hunter went away" 

"Really? You are so brave blueberry."

"Like papa and dada"

"Yes like papa and dada" Magnus smiled. 

"Papa?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can we see Madie" Max can not say Madzie. So he called Madzie as Madie. 

"Today?"

"Yes!"

"I'll ask from Aunty Catarina. Okay?" 

"Okay daddy!" Maxie gave a thumbs up and tired to wink at papa but ended up shutting both of his eyes. Alec was coming to the kitchen. He and both Magnus laughed seeing Maxie's adorable wink. 

"Dada.. We are going to see Madie" Maxie beamed when he saw Alec. 

"Baby. I still have to ask from Aunty"

"Okay" Maxie nodded. 

"Call her. I'll make omelettes" Alec went closer Magnus. 

"Thanks babe." Magnus gave a kiss and went to call Catarina. Alec make omelettes and poured apple juice for Maxie till Magnus comes back. 

"We can see Madzie today" Magnus came with a huge smile on his face. 

"Yeeeeee" Maxie clapped. 

"I'll also come with you. I didn't see Madzie too." Alec looked at Magnus. 

"That is wonderful darling. Actually today we have to go to orphanage ,Madzie's was staying at. Catarina had planned a play date for Madzie with her best friend from the orphanage. So I said we will also come there"

"Oh." Alec said. 

After their big breakfast Alec offered to dress up Maxie so Magnus can dress up without worrying. 

"Thanks love." Magnus kissed Alec and went to dress up. Alec carried Maxie to his room and dressed up Maxie in his favorite outfit and combed his hair as much as he could. After all Maxie had Alec's messy hair. Alec dressed up once Magnus was ready. 

"Let's gooooo" Blueberry shouted when he saw his papa and daddy were ready. 

"Yes let's gooooo" Magnus and Alec smiled.

 

After one hour drive all three arrived the orphanage. Magnus knew Cat was already there as he saw Catarina's white tesla car. 

"Let's go inside. They are already here" Magnus looked at Alec who was siting on the driving seat. Alec nodded. 

Maxie said he wanted to walk so Alec took Maxie's hand and Magnus took Maxie's other hand went inside the orphanage. For an unknown reason Magnus's and Alec's  heart was beating fast. Maybe because of all the orphan children they were about to see. 

"Magnus" Catarina saw Magnus as soon as they entered the building. 

"Cat"

"Aunty" Maxie ran to Cat. 

"Hello baby. Madie is in the room" Catarina kissed Maxie's cheek and showed Maxie a room. Maxie kissed her back and ran to find his friend Madie. 

"Hello you two"

"Hello to you too" Magnus smiled.

"Hi, Cat"

"Play date. Ha?"

"Madzie loves Rafael a lot. Madzie already plan their weeding" Catarina rolled her eyes. 

"Poor Maxie. He will be upset when he knows that" Magnus giggled. 

"Love triangles at such a young age." Alec joined their conversation. 

"Let's go. I don't what they have done already. Hope everyone are still alive"

"Oh my.. Yes let's go" Magnus said while laughing. 

Magnus and Alec went after Catarina. She entered a room which was painted in pink and blue. Maxie, Madzie and a boy were already playing with all the stuff they had. When they entered the room the boy quickly looked at them and smiled with Cat. He then looked at new visitors and stayed like that for a while. Magnus took a deep breath as he looked at the boy.His skin color was slightly darker than Maxie's  He had his eyes were deep brown and he had this messy, brown, curly hair. Magnus without realizing looked at Alec. Alec was already looking at Magnus. 

"Rafael, they are Max's papa and daddy." Madzie said to Rafael as he was still looking at Magnus and Alec. 

"Yes" Maxie quickly got up from his seat and ran to Magnus and Alec.

"This is papa" Max showed Magnus. "And this is dada" Then showed Alec. 

"Hello papa. Hello dadda" Rafael smiled sweetly. Magnus almost felt like crying. 

"Hello baby" Magnus's voice was weary. 

Rafael turned back to Madzie and started playing with her and Maxie. Adults say together. 

"What is you on?" Catarina asked. But her facial expressions showed that she knew what is going on. 

"You set this up" Magnus said to his best friend.

"What?"

"You knew we are gonna take him with us" Alec answered instead of Magnus. After all they shared a strong bond. Sometimes they could almost ready each other's mind. 

"So are you going to?" Catarina grinned. 

Magnus looked at Alec. 

"Are we babe?"

"You want to. Aren't you? I want too. My heart almost stopped when he called me dada"

"Mine too." Magnus's eyes were getting watery. 

"He is good with Maxie too"'Alec pulled Magnus to him and kissed his forehead. 

"He is perfect for our small family."

"He is Alexander" Magnus broke down. After three years he was going to have another child. Magnus wasn't afraid to cry in front of Alec or Catarina. Magnus cried softly while tightly clinging onto Alec's shirt. Alec hugged Magnus closer and kissed his head till he calmed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the typos and grammatical errors. What do you think about this chapter? Let me know what you think. Your comments and kudos ale courage me to write more. Read more of my fanfics on my IG. Malec_lightwood_bane


	15. Chapter 15

"Cane we take him home today?" 

"Magnus, there is a procedure you have to go through."

"But.."

"And you have to bond with him first"

"He already is..." Magnus argued. 

"Alec.. Your husband is out of mind. Talk some sense into him" Catarina said. Alec smiled innocently. 

"Well.. I also like to know if we can take him home today babe but Cat is right. First of all, we have to bond with him and see if Max and he gets along well. " Alec chuckled and kissed Magnus softly when he pouted. 

"Sulking is not gonna get you anywhere sir" Catarina said from the background. 

"I can't believe that she is my bestie. She is not. She is an enemy."

"Keep your friends close. Keep your enemies closer Magnus" Catarina laughed and went to three children. Magnus smiled and went after her. 

         Max and Rafael had already got very closer. Magnus's heart filled when he saw those two together. 

"Hey babies. How is your game going so far."

"Papa, we are going to save the papa and daddy from monsters."

"Monsters?"

"Yes. They stay under beds papa. They are scary." Rafael replied. 

"Oh my baby." Magnus sat on the floor. Next to Rafael. 

"Do you want to go somewhere there aren't monsters?" 

"Can I?"

"Of course you can. There aren't any monsters in our house. Do we Maxie?"

"Yes. No monsters. Not in my room"

"Can I come papa?" Rafael had somehow misunderstood Magnus's name as Papa. 

"Yes baby." Magnus stood up. He was crying again. 

"These hormones" Magnus wiped his eyes. After the heat, for few days Magnus was always emotional. Alec smiled softly. 

"He says me Papa."

"And he calls me mommy" Catarina replied while fixing Madzie's braids. 

"Argh.. This woman. Knows how to kill the mood." Magnus rolled his eyes. Alec as always was fascinated by those two's battering. 

"So I was saying Alec about taking Rafael to your home. You should talk to Mrs.Rose. She will let you know the procedure and she will even let you take Rafael with you today."

"She will?"

Yes."

"Where is she?"

"Come with me"

Magnus went after Catarina. Alec waited with children. 

Few minutes later Magnus, Catarina and a blonde woman with plump body returned. 

"This is my husband Alec Lightwood Bane, and this is Mrs. Rose"

"Nice to meet you Alec."

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Rose"

"So taking Rafael with you home is something you both agreed on. Right?"

"Yes" Magnus and Alec agreed together. 

"Good. You can take him home with you because I believe Catarina. So you have some documents to sign and while you do that someone will pack Rafael's stuff for you." 

Mrs.Ross looked at Rafael. "Rafael. Come here"  
Rafael quickly got up and ran closer to Mrs. Ross. 

"Yes Mrs. Ross" 

"So, those two gentlemen are going I be your parents from today onwards. Be a good boy. Okay?"

"Papa and dadda? Rafael looked at Magnus and Alec and they nodded at him while smiling. 

"But I'm old and ugly. Will you return me later?" 

"oh my. Baby.. No.. Who said you are old and ugly. You are so beautiful. Like a little angel." Magnus quickly kneeled in front of Rafael. 

"Really?" 

"Yes baby" Alec replied. 

"Rafael is coming home?" Max came near them. 

"Yes, blueberry. He is going to be your big brother" 

"Big brother?"

"Yes big brother. Are you excited."

"woohoo..." Maxie hugged Rafael tightly. 

"I have a big brother." Maxie giggled. Rafael was surprised but boy he was happy that he is gonna get a family.

********************************************

After spending more two or three hours at the orphanage Magnus, Alec and Maxie came back to him with the newest member of the family. Rafe was holding Maxie's hand, throughout his journey to his new house. 

"Do you like Max that much?" Magnus smiled and asked when he saw how their babies were holding their even in the car. 

"I love him" Rafe said adorably. 

"I love Rafe too...." Max replied quickly. 

"Oh....." Magnus smiled happily seeing how their babies were bonding up. 

"Here we are. This is your new home Rafe" They entered their apartment. 

"Wanna look around?" Alec asked from Rafe and he quickly nodded. 

"My room. My room..." Maxie clapped excitedly. 

"Yes, let's look at Maxie's room first. So after we can decorate a room for Rafe too" Magnus said. Rafe was surprised to hear that he is going to have his own room. Maxie dragged Rafe to his room and started showing off his stuff. 

"My toys. We can play" Maxie showed his massive toys collection. Rafe's eyes stopped in at a blue plush toy. His eyes were shinning. He never got any new toys he wanted when he was at the orphanage. But he never asked for them either. He was taught not to ask for anything other than what he gets. Magnus and Alec saw how he was looking at the toy. They both looked at each other's eyes and smiled. Both of them got closer to boys. 

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Alec asked from Rafe whole showing the toy. Rafe looked scared. He thought papa and daddy were going to send him back to the orphanage for looking at the toy. So he quickly shook his head to show that he doesn't like it. 

"It is not? Oh.. Maybe it is not. Max doesn't like it much. So I thought you can keep it. Looks like you don't like either" Alec teased Rafe. For some reason, Alec felt like Rafe was more like him. Rafe's eyes widened. 

"I can keep it?"

"Of course you can. If you like it."

"I.. I like it. Soo much.."

"Really? Then there you go." Alec gave the toy to Rafe. 

"Let's give it to Rafe. Okay?" Magnus asked from Maxie who was now hugging his Papa's neck.   

"Okay" Maxie smiled widely. Rafe was so thankful. This is the first time he got something he liked and he was punished for it either. 

"Thank you" Rafe whispered while hugging the plush toy tightly. Alec kissed Rafe's forehead. 

"You are welcome my baby. Ask us for anything you want. Okay? You don't have to be shy or afraid." 

"Thank you daddy" 

"Let's playyyyy" Max suddenly found energy and screamed at Magnus's ear. 

"This boy" Magnus covered his ear. 

Adults decided to give sometimes for new siblings to bond and decided to made something delicious for boys. 

"Alexander" Magnus looked at Alec. He was facing Alec's back. Alec was cutting vegetables for the dinner. 

"Yes babe?" Alec relied without looking at Magnus. 

"Do you regret this decision? I kind of forced you on this one. I mean I know how Alpha's love children from their own blood. I'm sorry I can't give you that. But please don't regret this decision.." Magnus was looking down. He couldn't bring himself to look at Alec. 

"Babe.. What are you talking about?" Alec quickly washed his hands came near Magnus. 

"Babe, look at me" Alec made Magnus look into his eyes. 

"I don't regret this decision. You didn't force me to do anything babe. I wanted this. I wanted another baby. He might not be from my own blood but I already love him as much I love Maxie. He is a Lightwood-bane. He was born to be a part of this family. Magnus, baby please  don't ever think that o regret the decisions I take about this family. Falling in love was the best thing that happened to me and this.. " Alec looked around. "This is more thank I could ever wish for"

Alec hugged and kissed Magnus's forehead. 

"I love you babe" 

"I love you too darling.."

"Dada... Oh.. Papa is upset?" Maxie and Rafe came to kitchen asking for snacks and so how Papa was hugging Daddy tightly.  Maxie turned to Rafe. 

"Don't worry. Papa is like that. Because of .. Hm..." Maxie scratched his head because he couldn't remember the word. 

"What is the word dadda?" Alec snorted but replied. 

"Hormones" 

"Yeah because of that.." Maxie explained to Rafe. Rafe nodded as he if he understood what Maxie said. Magnus was laughing with Alec now. Those adorable babies were now their everything and they made Magnus's and Alec's life so much better. 

    After the dinner with lots of laughs and smiles and dad jokes, Alec and Magnus prepared the babies for the bed and let Maxie and Rafe sleep in the same bed. They wanted Maxie and Rafe to sleep with them in their bed but according to Maxie and Rafe, they were big boys. So They left the boys to sleep in the same bed till they prepare a room for Rafe. Rafe was hugging the blue bunny toy tightly. Maxie was hugging his favorite plush toy. Magnus and Alec kissed boys forehead and till the boys fell asleep Magnus read bed time stories. Rafe went to sleep with a smile on his face. Magnus looked at the sleeping babies and sighed. 

"My two angels" Magnus whispered. 

"What? I used to be your angel" Alec pouted. Magnus couldn't help but giggled. 

"That was when you were so pure. Now you are one old pervert with lots of dad's jokes" Magnus hold pouting Alec's hand went out of the room and turned off the light.


	16. Chapter 16

           It's been three months since Rafe came to Lightwood Bane house and made their house more lively. Lightwood siblings and family friends welcomed Rafe into the family so warmly. After a month was so familiar with Lightwood bane House. His daddy and papa are the coolest people he has ever seen according to him and that said so much. He loved his younger brother and parents so much. However Rafe didn't get a new room as both Rafe and Maxie refused to sleep to sleep without each other. So Magnus and Alec had to decorate a bigger room for both boys. Rafe got all the toys he ever wanted and those cost no more than few bucks. He was so innocent and adorable in every possible way. But he did helped Maxie to escape from the terrible bath routine at their house. Because the second person who hated bath as much as Maxie was Rafe.

           Now Alec, Maxie and Rafe were cuddling in the same sofa and we're watching tangled for the 500th time together. Tangle was their favorite Disney movie because of Flynn and Pascal. Both had soft toys of Pascal and Flynn. 

"Whoooo... Go horsie go..." Max cheered when Flynn escaped from the jail. Rafe's eyes were also shinning. That was their favorite part of the movie. Alec looked at his sons and smiled. 'Those two really know how to celebrate' Alec thought. 

        While Maxie's and Rafe's rea were glued to the tv screen, Alec's eyes were glued to Magnus's and his office room door. Magnus was in a video conference with some of his clients and it's been one whole hour since the call started. There go their plans. It was one rare day where both Alec and Magnus were supposed to be free and those annoying clients had to call Magnus today. Alec frowned at door as he could open the door just by his burning stare. But the door didn't seem to care. Even chairman was unimpressed by Alec's Childness. He couldn't help it. He just wanted to have his omega in his arms. 

"Daddy" Rafe's voice brought Alec back to real world. 

"Yes baby?"

"Snacks?"

"You two are ice cream earlier" 

"That was when clock was at 1 and 'O' now it is 1 and 1" Maxie replied. Alec looked at the clock. Yes it was 11 and if they eat snacks now they won't eat their lunch. So Ale decided to start making lunch. 

"Stay here okay. Daddy will make something" 

"Snacks?" Rafe asked again. 

"No lunch" 

"Daddy... Noooooo..." Both Rafe and Maxie protested which their significant puppy eyes. 

"Nope" Alec was learning to how to resist those two's puppy eyes but still he couldn't resists Magnus's puppy eyes. Damn you should s e his eyes. 

          Alec went to the kitchen and stared making lunch for all of them. That is the difference in their house. While Alphas were supposed to work, omegas were supposed to do household work. But in their house Magnus and Alec shared work. No wonder why Magnus was so thankful about his soulmate.

Alec took a deep breath as he smelt his omega's sweet scent. Magnus never succeed in Sneaking behind Alec. Because Alec was too sensitive to Magnus's scent and he could pick Magnus's scent anywhere in the world.

        Yet Alec acted like he couldn't sense Magnus was sneaking behind him just to make Magnus happy. 

"Stop acting. I can feel you. You already I'm here" Magnus said. He was telling the truth. He could feel some of Alec's feeling through their bond and Alec's tensed shoulders showed that Alec was expecting Magnus's surprise. 

"I can't help it. I just know when you are here" Alec stopped cooking and turned around to see his husband.     

"Bummer"

"Says who was in a business call"

"Sorry about that" Magnus stepped closer and kissed Alec's lips softly. 

"Apology accepted "Alec smiled into their lips. Magnus smiled back and looked behind Alec.

"What are you cooking?"

"Guess what?"

"Paella?"

"Chicken and shrimp paella" Alec smiled. 

"Oh how I miss this. Thank you love. " 

"Anything for you" Alec kissed his husband. Magnus was now standing next to him and it was easy to kiss their bond Mark. 

"Um... Tasty" Magnus moaned as he took a bite. Alec stood behind him again kissed the bond mark.

"Um......" Alec agreed while slowly sucking the bond Mark. Alec could smell Magnus's scent mixed with their sandalwood shampoo. The kiss was supposed to be a small innocent kiss but Alec wanted to take it further. Magnus closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. Alec was sucking and slowly nibbling Magnus's neck and the bond Mark. Magnus could feel he was getting turned on. He ran his hand behind Alec's neck and pulled him more closer to his body. 

          Magnus bit his lip more tightly as he was about to let out a moan when he felt Alec's crutch pressed against his butts. Alec pressed his lips more tightly into Magnus's skin and started biting him little more roughly. Magnus took puffed breathes as he was just too turned on. 

       Somehow Magnus heard Maxie's and Rafe's voices. He was always alert about his children. They can not have sex all over the loft like how they used to do  because now they are responsible parents. Yes they used to have sex on all the surfaces on the loft. But now they are careful enough not to make their sons traumatized at such an young age. Magnus quickly pushed Alec away. Alec whimpered as he loft the sweet taste of Magnus's bare neck. 

"What?"  Alec's eyes were wide and dark from lust. 

"Babies" That seems to being Alec back to his world. 

"Oh.." Alec said scratched his head. 

"I'll make the table" Magnus offered and quickly stepped away from his Alpha. It was too painful but they had to. They had to stay till the babies go to sleep to do anything. 

      Alec looked at Magnus now who walking away from him. For a whole month they couldn't have some quality time to themselves and it hurt. Alec knew now it was time to ask for help from Izzy or Jace. Still checking Magnus's perfectly round butt cheeks, Alec texted and asked from his sibling if they could baby sit his babies just for tonight. And got big two YESSS from both of his siblings. 

 

           Alec picked the dishes and went to the dining table. Magnus saw his grinning face but didn't question as he was still breathless from earlier make out session. All four of them sat for the lunch. Magnus was serving the food when Alec told them the news. 

"Do you wanna play at uncle Jace's house or at Aunty Izzy's house? Alec asked. Magnus looked Ike's at him questionably. 

""Oh..oh..." Maxie said. 

"Why?"

"Aunty will be upset if we don't go to their house. Uncle will be upset if we don't go to their place." Rafe replied for Maxie. 

"Did Izzy forget? She has to go on a business trip tomorrow?" Magnus looked at Alec. After all Magnus was Izzy's boss. 

"Oh" Alec said and looked at the phone to call Izzy but Izzy had already sent a message saying him about the business trip. 

"Then it is going to be uncle Jace's house" Alec said. Boys were excited to see uncle Jace and Aunty Clary. Boys did finish their lunch and joined papa and packed their bag for the night out. 

"Papa?"

"Yes baby?"

"Are you going to get a baby?" Maxie tilted his head and asked. Magnus was caught off guard.Magnus stopped packing  and looked at Maxie. Even Rafe was looking at Magnus hopefully. 

"No. Why?"

"Aunty Clary said, papa will get a baby if you and daddy stays alone."

"What???? This stupid red head" Magnus couldn't curse in front of babies. 

"No baby. There is no such a thing. Aunty was joking with you too." Alec's face was red because he was trying so hard to hide his laugh. 

"But Aunty Izzy also said it"

"Alexander..." Magnus looked at Alec. 

"Those two are dangerous than I thought babe. May be we clzs hound consider about sending babies to their place"

"Yes" Magnus chuckled . 

      Half an hour later Jace came to pick up babies. He came alone because Clary was expecting a baby and Jace was afraid to driver her around. Even though it only two months she got Pregnant. Magnus kissed the babies on their foreheads. Alec also kissed them and gave a list to Jace what to do and what not to do. But Alec knew every single thing on what not to do list were going be completed that night at Jace's house. Jace, Maxie and Rafe said good bye to them and finally went to Jace's house. Magnus was going to close the door when Alec suddenly pulled him while closing the door by one hand.


	17. Chapter 17

"Alexander" 

            Magnus breathed when he saw Alec's darkened eyes. Normally hazel color eyes were now blue. Magnus rarely saw Alec's alpha eyes. But now Alec was full in his alpha mood and Magnus couldn't blame him. They didn't have much other than heavy make it session for almost a week. Magnus's inner omega wanted to come out and reach to his alpha's touch and Magnus let the omega come out. His eyes turned to his significant green and gold eyes. 

              Alec's breathing quickened. His omega's scent was always an aphrodisiac for him and suddenly Magnus's scent got 10 times thicker than usual.  Thinking reasonably went away from his mind the second he closed the door behind them and now that Magnus was also in his omega state thinking before doing something didn't really mattered. 

            Alec suddenly started kissing Magnus full on mouth and Magnus responded eagerly. His omega was now clouding all thinking ability. Magnus reached out and removed Alec's shirt with one hand and then quickly pressed his body to Alec's glorious body. Alec was working on Magnus's trouser already. Shirt can wait. Alec pulled back from the kiss quickly kneeled in front of Magnus. Unzipped his trouser and removed all the clothes which were hiding Magnus's beautiful body from him. 

                  Magnus was already hard and Magnus's cock looked extremely inviting. He gave in and took all of Magnus in his mouth at once and started sucking him. Omega Scent down there was too thick. Alec felt how he was getting more and more turned on. As if it was even possible. He was already in his alpha mode and alpha's sex drive was so stronger than normal beta's sex drive. 

           Magnus was a moaning mess. Alec was sucking him from top to very bottom and Magnus couldn't breath properly. He felt how his hole was oozing with body lube. And his hole wanted Alec in there as much as he could. Yet Magnus's didn't want to pull away from Alec's warm mouth either. It was doing miracles to his cock. How Alec licked all veins in cock made him almost come there. At that exact moment, Magnus clenched a handful of Alec's hair and started trusting into Alec's mouth. He threw his head back as the sensation was too much. He was so close to come in Alec's mouth and Alec knew that. He could feel it through their bond and he could almost feel what Magnus was feeling at the moment. He didn't pull away. Instead he started sucking Magnus more intensely and soon after Magnus came with a shuddering. 

       Magnus's legs gave up. But before he he fell down Alec quickly picked him up and carried him to their bed room. Magnus was still wearing his shirt and Alec was only wearing the trouser. They didn't talk. Their bond Mark did it for them. They could understand what each other wanted and that was more than enough. Once Alec placed Magnus on the bed Magnus quickly got into his four and tagged Alec closer to him by waistline. Magnus was getting angry with Alec's trouser. Alec smiled softly and helped Magnus to remove his trouser.

                Alec was still standing and Magnus was on the bed on four. He was staring at Alec's member. He wetted his lips slightly bit his lip. He felt how his hole twitched just by seeing Alec's member. 

                  Magnus turned around. And looked over his shoulder. His wet hole was on display for him Alpha. What turned Alec more on was that Magnus's shirt. It was still there as to mock Alec. 

"Take me?"  He simply asked. 

         Alec's alpha growled. His omega knew how to push him to the edge. He wanted nothing more but take Magnus unprepared. But somewhere in his mind screamed at him to prepare his Magnus. 

"It's okay. I'm ready." Magnus looked at Alec again. 

"But.. Babe"

"Please.."

             Magnus's pleading worked. Alec pulled Magnus by his hips to the edge of the bed. Magnus was still on his four and Alec was standing behind him. No mater what Magnus said Alec entered two finger into Magnus's already wet and slippery hole and started opening him up but Magnus was right. He was already ready for him. Tighter yet wet. 

        Alec's alpha took over. He slowly entered Magnus. But he didn't wait till Magnus get used to it. He just started punting into him. Magnus gasped. Alec could see how Magnus clenched the sheets underneath him. Alec looked at Magnus. How he moved with each thrusts and how his body was shinning with a sweat coat. Alec couldn't see Magnus's beautiful back as it was obeyed with the shirt. Alec growled. He wanted to see all. Alec quickly pulled out. Magnus whimpered as he couldn't feel thick and warm Alec's member in his slutty hole. Magnus looked back. Before he couldn't say anything Alec placed his hand underneath Magnus's stomach and turned him around. Magnus yelped. 

"Woah.."

"Remove this" Alec commanded. Yet he started  unbuttoning Magnus's complex shirt.  Those shirt do look sexy but they take so much time when you need to remove them. 

"Tear it" Magnus said when he saw how Alec was struggling with it. And Alec tore it. Buttons   flew away but all that waiting was worth it. Magnus's was now finally named. Alec gulped as he saw how Magnus's chocolate color nipples were perking. Alec couldn't help it. He just stared sucking on them. Nipples were always one of Magnus's most sensitive parts. Thanks to Alec. They weren't like that before he met Alec now but Alec's obsession with his nipples made them extremely sensitive even to a slightest touch. Alec pulled Magnus again into the edge of the bed and now he was kneeling on the bed. He pulled Magnus upto his thighs and entered him into Magnus again and pounded. Harder and harder with every thrusts while sucking on Magnus's extremely sensitive nipples. Magnus was moaning loudly. He couldn't help it. He was feeling pleasure all over his body. 

"Alpha yes.. Yes.. There.. YES.... Uh.. Uh.." 

"You are so fucking sexy babe." Alec kissed Magnus on his mouth. And the new position made him hit right on Magnus's pleasure point.  Magnus jumped a bit under Alec. 

"There... More more more..." Magnus moaned. Alec started thrusting in the same position. Every thrusts hitting right on Magnus's prostate. They both were feeling too much. But before Alec could thrusts more Magnus turned both of the around. Finally Alec was laying on the bed and Magnus quickly climes on top of his alpha and without saying anything lowered himself to Alec's member. 

        Magnus's eyes were shinning. The omega wanted his alpha to desire him more. And he was definitely getting it from this alpha. Magnus started moving his hips. He started slowly and soon after he wanted more. He started moving up and down faster and faster as he could and when Alec knew Magnus wanted more than that, he started pounding into Magnus while Magnus was riding him. The sensation was too much. Magnus leaned to Alec's face while riding Alec and moaned. 

"More..." That is all he could say. He wanted his alpha to lose all the control he had. Alpha thrusted into Magnus harder and harder and Magnus wanted nothin more. 

"Yes...." Magnus managed to say. He couldn't stop moaning. It is as if he was having sex for the first time but that is how he felt whenever Alec made love to him. Magnus knew Alec was going to come soon and his heart clenched when he knew Alec won't come inside him. But his heat ended a week ago and maybe Alec could come inside him. 

       Magnus started clenching and uncle aging around Alec's cock. He wanted hi alpha to come inside him but suddenly Alec was pulling away.

"NO" it came louder than Magnus intended. 

"no.. Please..." Magnus pleaded. Alec was looking at him with sad eyes. 

"Please.. I'm not in my heat. It'll be okay. So please.." Magnus continued. Alec didn't want his omega to plead for something but this is .. This was serious. 

"But..." 

"Please.." Now omega's were shinning with tears. 

Alec gave up. He didn't say anything. They could do something about this later. He thrusted right into Magnus's prostate in one long thrust. Magnus's eyes went white for a second. 

"Yes.." Magnus said. He closed his eyes. 

"Come inside me. Fill me up Alexander.. Make me feel warm inside me... Come inside me... "  
Magnus had a no filer when he was in his omega mode. 

"I want all of that. Inside me. Think.. Hot.. And white.. Yes.. YES... There come for me. Make me pregnant with you children Alexander" Magnus  was screaming by now and Alec didn't complain at all. He loved when Magnus lost control like this because of his cock. 

"Yes" Magnus rode him harder and faster. And soon after he sighed as he felt Alec became bigger inside him making his hole more tighter and then Alec came inside him. Magnus tugged Alec's hair as he felt all that thickness and heat inside his hole. It was so long since he felt this. And just feeling Alec's cum inside him made him come and his thick cum painted Alec's chest and his stomach. Alec was still coming inside him. Despite how tired Magnus was he tried to get every single of Alec's cum inside him. But that was too much and cum was now overflowing from his hole. 

"It is dripping" Magnus took so into his finger and licked them. 

"Bitter " He put his tongue out. 

"Why are you getting harder again" Magnus asked from Alec when he felt how Alec was again hard inside him. 

"Second round" Alec pulled Magnus to him and   started kissing him. 

 

          Alec made Magnus scream and moan till his voice was hoarse and made him come a countless time. Alec was taking full advantage of their little adult time. Magnus was laying next to him and he was exhausted. But that smirk on his face something else. 

"Done?" Magnus asked in a teasing voice. 

"I'm not done with you Mr.Lightwood Bane. But for now let's sleep a bit. You need it"

"We both need it"  Magnus said and cuddled more into Alec and acted cutely. 

"Do you have a switch or something. How can you act sexy and next second act cute?" 

"Acting?" Magnus frowned. 

"No.. No.. You are sexy, cute , handsome, beautiful.. And simply you are perfect and most importantly you are mine" Alec kissed Magnus's forehead. 

"You are mine too... My incredibly handsome and perfect hubby" Magnus cooed. 

      Alec ran his hand through Magnus's hair and massaged it slowly with one hand and some after Magnus was snoring adorably. 

"Mine" Alec whispered one more time before closing his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Magnus and Alec were looking down. They looked like two toddlers who got caught don't my something they were not supposed to do. They looked quite adorable but Catarina was too angry. 

                       ----------------------                                  
            
       It didn't took much time for Alec and Magnus to regret their sections. After that wild night , little by little things changed.  Magnus seemed to be tired all the time. He didn't had much appetizing to eat anything and  Magnus tried to think that was because of the upcoming spring season. Magnus was busy with spring fashion show and he was exhausted by the time he came home. Alec gave him massages everyday as Magnus seemed to be tired and restless all the time. Even their sons were worried. 

              One morning, their fear came true. Alec was still in the bed and Magnus couldn't sleep so he decided to make breakfast. But since the early in the morning he had this unpleasant taste in his mouth and all of a sudden the smell of crispy bacon he loves so much made him sick to his stomach. Magnus felt how his stomach started rumbling and he covered his mouth quickly before he spell the coffee he drank few minutes ago. 

          Magnus was running to the bathroom when Alec saw him. Alec was still sleepy and he came to find his husband to steal some kisses but when he saw Magnus running, his sleepiness went away. 

"MAGNUS!" 

        Alec ran after Magnus. Magnus without looking waved his hand to show Alec not to come but Alec didn't care. Magnus sat on the floor and emptied everything had in his stomach. Alec slowly patted Magnus's back while Magnus was vomiting. Magnus was sweating by the end. Alec couldn't help but feel sorry for his husband. Alec quickly brought a a cup of water so Magnus could wash his mouth.   
Magnus smiled weakly at Alec. 

"Sorry" Magnus said as soon as he finished washing his mouth. 

"Hey.. Are you Okay?"

"Yeah.. I guess eating Spicy food last night was not a good idea" 

       Magnus and Alec both knew what this vomiting meant. But both were too scared even to think about it. 

"Yeah.. I told you to go easy on spicy food" Alec said to Magnus while wiping some hair away from Magnus's sweating forehead. 

"Oh.. I was preparing breakfast"

"I'll do it. Now go and take a rest. You didn't sleep last night. Did you?"

"I.."

"A break" 

"Thank you" Magnus smiled weakly before turning to go their room. 

"Where is my morning kiss?" Alec stopped Magnus by his wrist. 

"Seriously? Even after all that vomiting?"

Alec didn't bother to reply his stupid yet so adorable husband. Instead he pulled him and pressed a small kiss on Magnus's slightly pink lips. 

"Even after that.. I want my morning kiss!" Alec whispered and kissed Magnus's forehead. Magnus melted a bit into that warmth. He knew a hurricane was about to come to their life but if Alec stood by his side like this, he knew he could do anything. 

"Rest" Alec guided Magnus to their bedroom. 

       Once Alec was sure Magnus was getting the rest he was supposed to get, Alec went back to the kitchen. 1000 things were going on his head. May be Magnus was not pregnant. Ad Magnus said it might be because of spicy Indian food they are last night. May be... 

        He loves children. He really does. He used to be a brat who was afraid of the responsibilities came with a baby but now since he is a dad of two children he wanted more. But he loved Magnus more. He didn't want anything bad to happen. Still he got chills whenever he thought about the last time Magnus in labor room. Alec shook his head and tried to think something else. He wished what they were thinking was not gonna happen. 

          Next day, early in the morning, Magnus again ran to the bathroom. Very first thing they did after that was going to meet Catarina. 

*now* 

"I told you.. I told you not to.." Catarina lost her mind. 

"Sorry" Both Magnus and Alec said without looking at her. Still they were looking at the floor. Alec took Magnus's hand and interned their hands together. Catarina took a deep breath. 

"Let's see, what we can do from here onwards. You two are nothing but troubles."

"Cat" Magnus pleaded. Cat glared at him. 

"I'll talk to my colleges. Good thing now we have a expert in that section."

"In that section?" Alec looked at Catarina. 

"Yes an expert who did lots of researches about omegas and their pregnancy. I'll talk to him. He joined our hospital last month. So at least you are in good hand"

"Catarina thank you. Thank you so much. I.. I "

"It's okay" Catarina's voice was comforting. 

"I understand. Sorry for getting angry before. You know how much I love you. I don't want you to be hurt again. You two can't keep your hands to yourself. Even now you are doing something. Aren't you?"

"No.." Magnus quickly lifted his and Alec's hand and showed to her. 

"Just holding hands" 

Catarina rolled her eyes. 

"Okay for now be extra careful. That's mean, you have to rest as much as possible. And I know you have a fashion show in spring but can you like skip that. Let other people handle it. You don't want stress."

Magnus's face went pale. Handing over his responsibilities to someone else? That can't happen. 

"I mean.. It's only two or three weeks. Right?" Magnus tried to argue. 

"I promise. He will nt do anything. I will handle it." Alec quickly answered. 

"I trust you in that Alec. Make him stay at home. Now roam around the world like last time" Catarina said to Alec. Magnus was fuming. 

"I'm here. Am I invisible?" Magnus said. 

"I will" Alec replied to Catarina instead.


	19. Chapter 19

"Put it down" Alec said while looking at the phone Magnus was about to answer. 

"It's just clary" 

"Put it down" 

Magnus groaned and put the phone down and went back to the living room. Alec was not letting him do anything other than resting. Magnus quickly came to the office room when he was sure Alec was in the washroom but Alec caught him red hand. 

"It was not Clary" Alec asked. His posture was strict. His hands on his hips. Magnus didn't dare to reply because it really wasn't clary. The call was about the spring fashion show. 

"A call won't kill me" Magnus regretted his words as soon as the words left his mouth. Alec's whole face darkened.

"I'm sorry" Magnus got up from his seat and walked to Alec.

"No, I'm sorry. I keep you away form things you love. But I'm doing it because I don't want to lose you Magnus" 

"I'm sorry" Magnus cupped Alec's face and gave him a kiss on his forehead. 

"I won't lie again."

"Thank you" Alec smiled weekly. The next moment Alec kissed Magnus softly in his mouth. He was kissing Magnus so softly as he was afraid to hurt Magnus by possible way. 

"Dadda, papa" they heard Rafael. Rafael ran to them but stopped as soon as he saw Magnus and Alec. Magnus and Alec pulled back from the kiss but they were still holding each other so closely. 

"Opsie..." Rafael said. Magnus looked at his older son and smiled. 

"What is it baby?" 

"Just.. I was bored."

"Come here" Alec crutched and took Rafael to his hands and got up. 

"You woke up early today" Magnus said while slowly brushing Rafael's back. 

"Yep. Maxie is still sleeping" Rafael showed his toothless smile to them. 

"Let's go and wake him up. Shall we?" Alec asked. 

"No dada. Let him sleep" 

"Okay. If you say so. Who is hungry?"

"Me" Both Magnus and Rafael said. Alec looked at both and smiled.

"Toast or pancake?"

"What about both?" Magnus asked. 

"Your wish my command, my husband. Toast and pancakes for breakfast. Will you help daddy?" Alec looked at his son. 

"Yes yes. I'll help daddy. Papa sit" Rafael showed Magnus a chair. Magnus smiled. 

"Okay... Okay.. I'll stay out of the kitchen. Even my son doesn't want me in the kitchen" Alec and Rafael looked at each other's face after hearing Magnus's whining. Rafael covered his mouth by his tiny hand so his papa won't hear his chuckling sounds. Alec was also laughing. Magnus rolled his eyes but he was happy to see his husband and oldest son's smile.   
\-------------------------------------------------------

Finally after two weeks Magnus and Alec got a time slot to meet the doctor who was an expert in omegas and omega's child birth. Till few years ago even the topic of omega's pregnancy topic was taboo. But now people are doing their Ph.D. In that subject. 

Jace and Clary promised to look after Maxie and Rafe till Magnus and Alec come back. So they went for the appointment with light hearts. 

"Hello, I'm Brayan Black. You can call me Brayan" The doctor hand shook with Magnus and Alec. 

"I'm Magnus. This my husband Alec"

"Nice to meet you. Catarina told me a lot about you two." Brayan smiled. 

"Not very good things I guess" Alec asked. 

"You can say that" Brayan smiled. 

"There goes my reputation" Magnus said. 

"Don't worry Magnus. I'm a very big fan of your work. Even now I'm wearing a suit from last spring collection" 

"That's lovely to hear" Magnus smiled widely. Alec looked at his husband. He was really proud of Magnus's work. But it was kinda irritating how another alpha just complemented his omega. Alec shook his head. This is not the time to be jealous. Magnus looked at him. Magnus kinda understood what is going on his husband's head. So he grinned. 

"Oh I'm sorry." Brayan felt the sudden change in the atmosphere. 

"I just really appreciate Magnus's work. Since Magnus started his line. And that is how I kinda met Catarina too" 

That comment made both Alec's and Magnus's eyes brows go up. Brayan bit his lip. He knew he just said something wrong. 

"Okay back to business." He quickly changed the topic. 

Brayan took a file. It was Catarina's file about Magnus's last pregnancy. 

"You went through a real rough time. Didn't you?" Brayan asked still looking at the file. He read it for some more time. 

"Okay, I get an idea about what is going on" Brayan looked back at the couple. 

"Catarina was right. Getting pregnant again can be really risky after that. But?"

"But?" Alec asked quickly.

"But now it is not. Because we have found the solution for this matter actually. Omega male's death rate at the pregnancy rate is really high. So I did my researches in that subject. As we know omega male's organs are kinda completely different from alpha males or beta males. That is why people think omega males are weak. Which is not true at all. But pregnancy do make omega's body weak. Male body is not made up to hold a baby." Brayan took some files from his lockers. 

"This Sharon, he was in same condition as you. Actually he was my very first success. We developed a tablet which makes temporary omega's womb wider and that tablet makes omegas stronger too. Not like superman power but it reduces blood losses or things like that."

Alec looked at Magnus. His eyes were tearing up. Magnus took a shuddering breath. Magnus smiled to his husband and looked at Brayan.

"So we can keep the baby?" Magnus asked while keeping his hand on his stomach protectively. 

"Yes of course you can." Brayan said. 

"By the Angel" Alec pulled Magnus to a hug. 

"Thank god. Thank you. Thank you so much" Magnus broke down. The pain he was trying to hide past few days just came to surface and he couldn't stop. 

Brayan just stayed there looking at the happy couple who actually crying now. He has made lot of couples happy this was the first time he saw this happy couple. They were just too glad that they could keep the baby. And and Alpha and omega who are bonded this closely. It is his first time seeing such a thing as well. 

Magnus cried for good ten or fifteen minutes. He sniffled and looked at Brayan. He was lose at words so Alec talked to Brayan. 

"Thank you Doctor"

"It's not a problem Alec. This is my job and I'm glad I could help you. But actually there are some side effects of the tablet"

"What is it?"

"Nothing big. It's just.. Well it kinda make you fat. I mean we know pregnant people get fat but this make the pregnant person fatter. So um.. It's not permanent either. It goes back. But you know.."

"It doesn't matter... It really doesn't.. If the tablets doesn't hurt Magnus or our baby, it really doesn't matter" Alec replied quickly. But Magnus was lost. Getting fat??? But as Alec said, it doesn't matter if it doesn't hurt the baby. 

"Anything else we have to be careful of?"

"Well follow the instructions Catarina gave. No hard work, no stress. Consider this as a nine month vacation. Treat yourself to the fullest. And I heard .." Brayan coughed. "That you two are extremely active in sex. So those activities are okay too" 

Magnus and Alec was blushing furiously. 

"Dammit cat" Magnus said. 

"Don't worry about that." Brayan said and smiled. 

"Once again thank you Doctor" Alec said. 

After saying good bye to the doctor, Alec and Magnus went straight to Clary's house. Maxie and Rafe were taking their afternoon nap at the moment. 

"How was the babies? Did they give you any hard time?" Magnus asked from Clary. Alec and Jace were their own conversation. 

"Not as much as their papa"

"Hey, I don't bother you"

"Really?"

"May be a little."

"More than little. Oh so what happened today? What did the doctor said?" Clary asked carefully. But she understood everything was okay as soon as she saw Magnus's smile. 

"He said we can keep the baby"

"WHAT????? OH MY GOD MAGNUS" Clary jumped into Magnus and hugged him. 

"Don't crush my husband." Alec shouted. 

"Oh shut up. He is not that small." Jace snapped at his brother. 

"He is pregnant." Alec glared. 

"IM SO HAPPY MAGNUS." Clary was literally screaming. 

"babies.." Magnus whispered. 

"Oh sorry" Clary quickly pulled back.

"They are still sleeping" Jace peeked into the room boys were sleeping and came back. 

"So Magnus and Baby, both are safe I guess" Jace asked. 

"Yes" Alec said with a huge smile. 

"But I'll get fat" Magnus said. 

"Fat?" Clary looked at Magnus. 

"Side effects of the medicine" Magnus said. Alec sat next to Magnus and placed his hand on Magnus's thigh.   
"I love it. I love you getting fat. That's mean I'll have more to love" Alec looked into Magnus's eyes and said. Magnus took a deep breath. 'Dammit this Alpha' Magnus melted a bit. 

"Errr..." Jace said. 

"So romantic. Why can't you be like him." Clary looked at Jace. 

"Do you want me to say the same?" Jace winked.

"No thanks" clary shuddered. She imagined Jace saying the same and it looked creepy. Not romantic like when Alec said it. Magnus and Alec laughed seeing those two's bickering.


	20. Chapter 20

Something woke Magnus up. Magnus looked around the room with heavy eyes. It was still dark and probably because it was only 1 in the morning. Magnus wasn't sure what made him wake up. He didn't want to go to washroom, or he wasn't thirsty. Boys and Alec was sleeping peacefully.

"Was that you?" 

Magnus looked at his stomach and asked. His baby bump was slowly showing as it as already 3and half months since he got pregnant.

"It is you" Magnus said certainly when he had this extremely crazy craving for pizza. 

He loves pizza. He extremely love pizza but he never ever wanted to smell pizza like he wanted at the moment. He just couldn't forget how those hot cheesy slices melt in his mouth. How just one pizza make the whole loft smell so good. Basically he just wanted a pizza slice at the moment. 

Magnus groaned and got up from the bed. He felt bad about waking Alec. May be he could order a pizza only and eat a slice and go to bed before Alec could realize anything. Magnus slowly picked his laptop from the stand next to their bed and tip toed to the living room. He turned on just one light he won't disturb Alec. Alec is a light sleeper. 

Magnus switched on the laptop and was waiting for it to load when he heard rustling sounds from their room. A small smile came to Magnus's face. Soon after Alec came to living room while running his eyes. 

"That's a record" Magnus said.

"What are you doing?" Alec's voice was rough from the sleep. Magnus felt a shiver went thorough he whole body just because of his Alpha's voice.

"I'm ordering pizza"

"Pizza?" Alec sat down next to Magnus and before doing anything he pulled Magnus to him by Magnus's Shoulder and placed a soft kiss on Magnus's temple. 

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Alec mumbled into Magnus's forehead. 

"You were sleeping darling. I keep on waking you up every night"

"That's not an excuse and you know I can't sleep when you are not in the bed"

"I know. Sorry" Magnus winked as his husband.

"Apology accepted. So what are we ordering?" 

"I'm doubting actually. I want margarita and then again I want meat feast too." Magnus forward while reading the menu.

"Let's order both and ice cream too. It's not like we two can't finish it"

"Are you going to eat?"

"What? That is too rude husband. Of course I'm going to eat" Alec said. 

"Let's get fat together" Magnus smiled and added both margarita and meat feast pizza to the basket. And added ice cream for them and for boys for next day as well.

"Now let's wait" Magnus put the laptop aside. 

"How is our hungry monster?" Alec asked while slowly rubbing Magnus's baby bump. Even though Alec's nick name for their baby was awful, Alec's voice full of love when he talked to unborn baby. 

"As always she is hungry" Magnus said while laughing. For some reason Magnus started calling the baby she. Call it parental instinct. But for some unknown reason even Alec believes him. And their baby boys too.

"She likes chicken and cheese I guess. I always crave for them. Like when I was pregnant with our blueberry. Can you remember how much blueberry sundae's I ate?" Magnus smiled. But that question made the smile on Alec's face disappeared. 

"What is wrong Alexander?" Magnus felt Alec's guilty feeling through their bond. 

"I wasn't there for you at that time Magnus. I'm sorry" 

"Hey, hey look at me Alexander" Magnus cupped Alec's face with his hands. 

"You are with me now. And we are ordering pizza in this dawn. We are married now. What matters in present. You apologized for what happened more than you should Alexander. You are a great father. Babies adore you. More importantly you are the best husband anyone could ever ask for. Please don't feel bad about the past. Please..."

"Thank you babe" Alec smiled softly. Magnus felt happy when he saw his alpha's smile.

"Kiss me?" Magnus asked before he could stop. It's not like he had to ask for permission to kiss his Alexander. But for a reason he felt like asking. Alec gave Magnus a questionable look but before Magnus could explain, Alec leaned on and kissed his omega so softly. As he was kissing a delicate flower. His lips were so tender against Magnus's. Magnus sighed happily into the kiss. Alec's hand slowly roaming on Magnus's back. There were no lust. Just full of love and appreciation. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and pulled him more closer to him. They both loved those long lingering kisses. As much as they loved soft kisses it only took a second for Magnus to get on top of Alec's lap and slowly grind against Alpha's growing erection. Kiss was slowly heating up. Magnus moaned when Alec gripped Magnus's butt cheek tightly. Magnus was about to suggest going to the bed when they heard the door bell. 

"Argh" Magnus groaned. Alec couldn't help but laugh. 

"Don't laugh Alexander. Never in my life I hated a pizza delivery like now"

"Stay here" Alec softly placed Magnus on the sofa and went to collect pizza. He didn't forget to tip the young delivery girl generously. Delivery girl thanked happily and went back. 

"Pizza is here and it smells divine"

"pizza can wait" Magnus said impatiently. Alec laughed and placed the pizzas in front of them. Magnus quickly climes Alec's lap and went back to making out with Alec. But Alec was right. Pizza smelt divine. Few times he broke the kiss and looked at the pizzas. 

"Let's eat" Alec said when he saw Magnus was doubting. 

"After that I'm all yours" Alec's suggestion was so tempting. 

"Okay" Magnus quickly sat down on the sofa. Alec couldn't help but adore his omega. He could be fierce at sometimes and be adorable at the next second.

 

Even though Magnus was horny as hell before eating pizza, as soon as he finished a whole pizza, he was sleepy. He was so sleepy that Alec had to carry Magnus To the bed which Alec was so glad to do.

"Ummmm" Magnus groaned when Alec slowly placed Magnus On the bed. Magnus opened one of his eyes and grabbed Magnus's shirt and pulled Alec to him. 

"HEY be careful" Alec shouted when he almost fell on top of Magnus. Magnus gave Alec a smirk.

"MAGNUS"

"sorry" but he didn't seem to be sorry at all. Magnus snuggled into his angry husband and rubbed his forehead on Alec's shirt. How can Alec stay angry with Magnus, when he was this cute. Alec sighed defeated. 

"Babe..." 

"Hm?"

"It's hot." 

"Should I turn off the heater?" 

"No just remove your shirt"

"yeah sure. Wait? Why my shirt" Alec asked from his husband. 

"Just remove it" Magnus pouted. Alec snorted and removed his shirt. As soon as Alec removed the shirt Magnus smuggled into Alec and placed his hand on Alec's chest. He sighed happily when Alec kissed him softly on top of his head. 

"What are you thinking?" Alec asked because he knew Magnus was in a deep thought. Magnus didn't answer Alec . His fingers were playing with Alec's pitch black hair chest hair. 

"Babe"

"Do you ever think about your mom darling?" 

"You know.."

"Yeah I know she doesn't like me. I mean she hates me. But don't you miss her? I miss my mom" 

"No I don't. She doesn't deserve your or my time babe." "

May be she is different by now."

"Why do you suddenly think about her." 

"I miss my mom Alexander. I don't want you to go through that pain because of me. After all she is your mom. Give her a chance. Maybe she'll like to meet Max and Rafe." Alec took a deep breath. 

"Will see" Alec finally said. 

He hadn't seen his mom since the day he left the Lightwood house for Magnus. It's been more than three years. Magnus and Alec went through all of their most important milestones of the life with any adults. But it would be great to have a parent to guide them. But his mom's hatred towards omegas was not helping at all. 

"Call her.. Tomorrow. It's her birthday. Isn't it?" Magnus looked up at his husband.

"How.. Did Izzy told you"

"You have a reminder on your phone Alexander. I have seen it before" 

"oh.."

"Call her and see how she is." 

"My mom doesn't deserve your forgiveness Magnus"

"She is my mother in law. My second mother" . 

For 3 years Alec and Magnus avoided this topic. But now they are parents they kinda knew what Maryse might be going through. And for some reason Magnus wanted some adult to be with him through this. 

"I want to marry you again." Alec said. He meant it. His husband kept on surprising him. Every single day Alec fell in love with Magnus more and more.

"I don't think that is legal" Magnus said cheekily. 

"Idiot" Alec kissed Magnus softly on his lips and finally both went to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Alec was walking up and down in his office. He was already done with his paper work but he had to wait till 5 to go home. Alec just wanted to give up his job and go home whenever he remembered Magnus and babies. But something bigger was troubling him. Alec looked at the phone on his desk. It looked like a such a big burden to Alec at the moment. It happened because of what Magnus and he talked last night. 27th April. Maryse Lightwood's birthday. Alec hasn't talk to his mom for over three years and wishing her a birthday was out of question but his Magnus wanted Alec to talk to his mom again. Even though Alec didn't talk to his mom for three years on every special occasion he sent her a bouquet. Little did he know that Magnus did the same. Even though Maryse acted like nothing but bitch toward Magnus. Alec sighed deeply and looked at his phone. He was not ready to talk to his mom yet and he was not ready to forgive his mom for her rude attitude. 

"Call can wait" Alec said to himself and tried to find any work to do so time flys by. 

      Finally at 6pm Alec was back at home. Max was playing a tea date with his favorite pirate toys. Rafe was taking a nap on Magnus's lap. It seemed like Rafe went to sleep while listening to Magnus's heart beat. Rafe might not be Magnus's and Alec's blood but this boy so much like Magnus and Alec. Because Alec himself went to sleep sometimes while listening to Magnus's heartbeat. 

"Dadda" Max jumped from his seat and ran to Alec. 

"My blueberry" Alec picked Max up and played with Max's unruly hair. Maxie giggled. Rafe was still in deep sleep so Magnus couldn't get up to greet his husband. 

"Babe" Alec sat down to Magnus. Max was still on his arms. 

"Welcome home" Magnus smiled. Alec smiled back and leaned to kiss his husband. He sighed happily as soon as his lips touched Magnus's lips. 

"Eww" Max squealed. 

"What?" Alec looked at their son. 

"Gross" Max scrunched his nose. Alec and Magnus smirked. Because both knew what Alec was gonna do next. Max looked at his parents suspiciously. 

"Dadda?" Max tilted his head. Alec suddenly attacked Max with kisses all over the face. 

"NO dadda nooooo" Max started giggling hardly. Alec was kissing and tickling Max. His parents and brother's laughing voices made Rafe wake up. Even the little monster kicked. She might have guessed that her future family is so happy right now. Alec didn't even change his cloths. He kept on playing with two energetic boys till he got a call from Izzy. 

"Should I check?" Magnus asked from Alec who was on the floor. Max and Rafe was sitting on Alec's stomach. They were eating the revenge for before by tackling their daddy. 

"Ha ha ha ha yes ha ha" Alec couldn't stop laughing. Magnus smirked seeing those silly boys. Magnus answered Alec's phone without looking at the number. 

"ALEC" someone screamed as soon as Magnus answered the phone. 

"Izzy?" 

"Magnus! Magnus, where is Alec?" 

"He is here. What is wrong? Should I pass the phone?"

"No I'm in a hurry. Can you.. Can you ask him to come the hospital? Hospital we went to when we were young. Immediately. Or maybe can you all come?"

"Izzy, what is going on?"

"Magnus, I'll explain later. Can you please come?" 

Magnus realized Izzy really was in a hurry. 

"Okay. We will be there within 30mins"

Magnus hanged up and looked at Alec. Now all three boys were looking at Magnus.

"What is it?" Alec asked. 

"Izzy asked us to come to the hospital. The one you went when you were young"

"Hospital?"

"Yeah she asked us to come as soon as we can"

"What is going on?"

"I don't know Alexander. But let's get ready so we can go and check."

Alec sighed. "What is going on?" Alec talked to himself. 

"Don't worry. Let's go and see. Ill call Sam. You or I can't drive like this" Magnus took Alec's hand and tried to calm his alpha. 

"Thanks babe."

5mins later all were in the car. Max was sitting on Alec's lap. Rafe between Magnus and Alec. Magnus was holding Alec's hand tightly. They tried to call Izzy or Jace few times. But both of them were busy. 20mins ride to the hospital was a torture to Alec and Magnus. 

Magnus looked at Alec who was fidgeting. Alec was extremely nervous, scared and confused. Magnus could feel Alec's fear through their bond. Since Magnus didn't believe he could speak at that moment, he slowly took Alec's hand and hold it tightly. Alec looked at Magnus's eyes. 'Everything will be okay' Magnus's eyes said. Magnus could feel Alec calmed down a bit. Magnus smiled weakly at Alec. 

Finally they were at the hospital and finally Izzy answered the phone. 

"Come to room 104" She said before hanging up. She didn't explain anything to Alec and Magnus. But by now Magnus had started guessing. Something must be wrong with Maryse or Robert. Izzy and Jace might be afraid that Alec was not gonna come if they tell him the truth. Alec was not like that. Alec is the sweetest soul in the world according to Magnus.  Alec won't neglect his mom and dad in a situation like that.

While Magnus was in deep thoughts, they reached the room 104. Jace, Clary and Simon were standing in front of the door. 

"What is going on?" Alec asked even before Jace and others look at him. 

"Alec!" Jace quickly walked to Alec. 

"What is going on?" Alec repeated the question. 

"Go in" Jace signed with head towards the room. 

"But" 

"Go in Alexander. We will stay here" 

Rafe understood what papa meant. He let go daddy's hand and hold Papa's hands instead.Alec couldn't say no to Magnus. Alec nodded slowly and finally opened the door to the room. 

Beeping sounds were the first thing Alec heard as soon as he entered the room. He could see his sister's, and father's back. Someone was laying on the bed and Alec didn't have to guess who that is. Even though the patient's face was covered by Izzy's body, Alec saw a hand with a pearl bracelet. It is his mom's bracelet.


	22. Chapter 22

"What is going on?"   Was the first thing that left Alec's mouth. 

      Izzy looked back. Her eyes were red from so much crying. It was so rare for her to cry that much. Something big must be going on.  Alec's eyes went back to bed in front of him. Alec took few more steps closer to the bed. 

"Mom" Alec's voice came so weak. His mom's pale body just made Alec's legs go weak. Maryse looked like she was sleeping. But clearly she was in pain. She looked like she aged by 10years.  Always neat and tidy hair was spread all over the pillow. This was not the mom Alec he saw three years ago. 

"What is going on?" Alec asked. He waited for an answer but nor Izzy nor Robert said anything. Only sound in the room was the beeping sound of the machines around Maryse. 

"I said what is going on?" Alec's alpha voice came out involuntarily. Izzy and Robert looked at Alec quickly. Alec was in the edge. He wanted to know what is going on.

"Mom.." Izzy started but she was too weak to continue. 

"She is a cancer patient" Robert completed. He was looking at his wife: 

"What?" Alec's alpha voice was still there. 

"She is suffering from breast cancer. She hid it from all of us till now" 

"More like any of us didn't pay attention to her. She was in pain. She was suffering but no one.. No one was there for her." Izzy couldn't but break down after those few sentences. But Alec could feel the pain in each word. 

"Mom" His voice was weak again. Alec walked to his mom took his mom's hand. He grabbed her weak hand  by both of his hands and placed  a soft kiss on her hand. 

"I'm sorry" Alec's Tears fell on Maryse's  hand. He couldn't help it. He didn't expect to see his mom on a day before her birthday like this. She wanted to see his always so uptight mom. Mom who handled with dignity. Mom who was so proud of her children and mom who smiled so softly and lovingly at her children. 

"Mom I'm sorry" Alec said again. He couldn't help but feel the bitter guilty feeling. 

                          ----------//----------

Magnus was getting impatient. Both his sons were sleeping on his and Jace's laps. It's been two hours since Alec went to the room. Ale was in pain. So much pain. Magnus could feel every bit of Alec's pain through their bond. Magnus wanted nothing but to be next to his alpha and console him. But he just couldn't go inside the room like this. Jace told Magnus about what is going on. He told Magnus how Maryse wanted to see her oldest son more than anything in past few days. How Maryse hid all the pain from everyone. How she wanted to see her grandsons. And How much she Regretted how she treated Magnus. Magnus could understand Maryse's pain. After all he himself is a parent. He would be devastated if he didn't get to see any of his children for three years.  

"Clary" Jace's voice brought Magnus back to real world. 

"Biscuit?" Magnus asked as he saw Clary. She was there with huge bags. 

"Why are you here?" Jace asked. 

"Why? Seriously? It's almost 10 and no one had  dinner. Look at my poor puppies. They must be starving. " Clary said while looking at sleeping Max and Rafe. Only then Magnus realized his babies didn't have anything to eat since the tea time. But his babies didn't complain or anything. Just went to sleep.

"Wake them up. I brought their favorite and after the dinner they are going home with me." Clary glared at Magnus and Jace. Magnus gulped. Clary can be scary when she wants to. Magnus slowly woke both babies up. Max and Rafe opened their eyes and smiled at his papa.   
While Magnus handed Max and Rafe their sandwiches Clary gave two more sandwiches to Jace and Magnus. 

"I can't eat." Jace said. 

"Not when my mom is suffering like that"

"I can't either biscuit." 

"Max, Rafe cover your ears please" Clary said sweetly to Max and Rafe. Without asking any questions Max and Rafe covered their ears. 

"You two either eat those sandwiches willing to I will shove those sandwiches up your..." Clary's sentence was cut off as someone opened the door of Maryse's room.

Magnus,Jace and Clary quickly stood up. Alec and Izzy stepped out from Maryse's room. 

"Mom?" Jace couldn't ask anything else. 

"She is awake." Izzy looked at Jace. 

"And she is asking for you" Alec said to Jace. 

Jace quickly nodded to Alec and went to Maryse's room. 

"How is mom?" Magnus stepped closer to his husband. 

"She is trying so hard to act like she is okay. But she is in too much pain. I can see it" Alec sighed heavily. 

"She has all of you now. She is going to be better in no time Alexander. She is a strong woman." Magnus took Alec's hand and hold it tightly. Alec smiled weakly at Magnus. At time like this Alec realized how miserable his life would be without Magnus by his side. 

"Is grandma okay?" Rafe asked from his parents. 

"Can I kiss her boo boo?" Max tilted his head and looked at his daddy and papa. Alec looked at his sons and smiled. Neither of them have seen their grandma before. Still they little hearts were worrying about her. 

Alec took Rafe to his hand while Magnus took Max . 

"She is gonna be okay and yes you two can kiss her boo boo away. But not now later. Okay?"

"Yes dada." Max smiled happily. 

Lightwood bane family members stayed at the hospital till late night. Finally Robert had to force them to go home. But next day early in the morning they came back. Max and Rafe had found a play ground at the hospital. So there was nothing to worry about babies. Magnus was stubborn. Even though hospital smell made him sick he wanted to stay where Maryse was. But even after four days Magnus or babies didn't get to see Maryse. She knew they were here. But didn't ask them to come to her room. 

But on fifth day she asked for Magnus. Magnus looked at Alec. Alec smiled and kissed Magnus's forehead. 

"You'll be okay. You are the best son-in-law she can ever have. Now go and charm my mom. Wait that came out wrong."

"I'll go before you say something more stupid" 

"Hey!"

Magnus kissed Alecs lips one last time before going to Maryse's room. 

Finally Magnus went into Maryse's room. His heart sank as he saw Maryse. It was not the woman he saw three years ago. This woman was pale and was thinner. But still her posture was perfect. She was still that perfect and strong woman in her mindset. 

"Magnus" Maryse said as soon as she saw Magnus. 

"Mrs.Lightwood" 

"You can call me mom or whatever you want. After all you are my son in law."

Magnus gulped. He was not sure if it was sarcastic comment.

"Mo..mom. Yeah I'll call you mom then." 

"Good. Come closer. Don't worry I'm not going to do anything bad" Maryse smiled at Magnus. She smiled just like Alexander. Magnus thought. 

Magnus got closer to Maryse's bed and sat on a chair next to her bed. 

"Show me the ring" Maryse suddenly asked. 

"Um.. Here" Magnus showed her his ring. He knew she was asking about the ring Alec proposed him with. 

"I know it is too late to ask. But I just want to know everything I lost in past years. The ring is beautiful. I didn't know Alec was the romantic type" 

Magnus smiled. "He can be when he wants to. Still sometimes he is clueless though"

"I know right. He tries to act like he knows everything. But he is a clueless alpha" Maryse agreed with Magnus. She was laughing happily. Magnus's and Maryse's conversation went on for half and hour till Maryse asked about the babies. 

"Where are my grandsons?" 

"They are playing. They found a playground in the hospital."

"Can I see them?"

"Of course. I'll ask Alexander to bring them" 

"And Magnus.."

"Yes mom?"

"Is it a girl this time?"

Magnus blushed at looked at the baby bump and then looked at Maryse. He smiled and nodded. 

"Good. Your family need a girl. Fathers melt around daughter's cuteness and daughter can keep a family on track. Like how my baby girl keep our family on track."

"Yes that is true. I hope our little monster will be like Izzy. Independent, strong and beautiful but will be there for anyone when they need someone to lean on"


	23. Chapter 23

"This is Max and this is Rafael " Alec introduced his sons to his mom proudly. Max and Rafe were looking at their Grandma with their big eyes. 

"Max, Rafael this is your grandma."

"Hello gaanma, I'm blueberry" Max introduced himself. 

"I'm Rafe" Rafe said Shyly. 

" Come closer. Grandma is too old. So I can't see properly."   
Max and Rafe quickly get into Maryse's bed. 

"Careful" Magnus panicked. 

"I'm okay." Maryse looked at Magnus and smiled. 

Max looked at his papa. As he was asking for something. Magnus realized why Max was looking at him with those big puppy eyes. 

"Go ahead" Magnus gave his permission to Max. Max turned to Maryse. 

"When I'm not well papa and dadda kiss my boo boo and I get strong again. I'll kiss gaanma's boo boo." Max explained as much as he could. 

"Thank you Max."

"Rafe will kiss too" Rafe interrupted. 

"Thank you Rafe. Now you two come here and make Grandma better"   
Max and Rafe quickly hugged Maryse's neck and kissed her both cheeks. After their kisses Maryse kissed her grandsons forehead. Her eyes were wet. She regretted the years she spent without those babies. 

"Grandma, are you crying? Are you hurt? Dadda..." Rafe quickly looked at Alec. 

"Im okay baby. I'm getting strong already. Thank you so much" Maryse pat Rafe's head. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Maryse went through chemotherapy. She was slowly getting better. She was still in pain. She couldn't digest hard food. Basically she couldn't anything. She vomited everything back. She went bold but after four months her hair was growing back little by little. But she refused to wear a wig. She is still a stubborn woman. 

Magnus, Alec, Izzy, Jace , all of them were with Maryse. She never felt alone. They were the only reason she agreed to get treatments. Max and Rafe spent lots of time with their grandma. In past few months Magnus became Maryse's best friend. His omega nature was comforting and calming. He was always there for Maryse whenever she needed someone. Alphas were not good at comforting while omegas were the best at it. 

Little by little Magnus's baby bump was getting bigger. Magnus got tired quickly. His craving for food was crazy. He was so insecure about his body. Alec had to made sure Magnus is perfect the way he is. This was such a morning. 

Max and Rafe was sleeping in their own room. Magnus and Alec were in their master room. Alec was holding Magnus against his chest. Alec was still sleeping . But Magnus was awake. He was hungry. But he was worried. He knew it was stupid to. But he can't stop thinking about his body. He felt like  
He got fatter than last pregnancy. That's for sure because of the medicine he had to take. After all the doctor told getting fatter is a side effect of the medicine. 

Magnus looked at his body and sighed. He felt bad about himself. 

'Alexander deserves someone handsome. Not a fat omega.'Magnus thought. 

"What is bothering you?" Alec kissed Magnus's head. Alec loved the smell of Magnus's hair. Magnus changed his shampoo recently. He smells like a strawberry. Alec kept on saying he wanted to eat Magnus because he smell so tasty. 

"Nothing" Magnus lied.

"Hm..." Alec looked at Magnus. Magnus was looking somewhere else. Alec sat up while running his eyes. Magnus whimpered as he just Alec's warmth. He hated coldness. But he refused to tell anything.   
'I shouldn't be clingy. Alexander will get tired of me' Magnus thought. He didn't know he just sighed. He was too lost in his own sad thoughts. 

Alec got up from the bed and left the room. After all Alec had to get ready for work. But he didn't kiss Magnus or anything.   
'May be he is already tired of me. Why can't I stay beautiful during my pregnancy like a normal omega? Why do I look like a hippo. I don't want to lose Alexander. Alexander is not going to divorce me. He said he likes me for who I am. He said he likes chubby me. But.. But he didn't kiss me today. Well.. He did kiss my forehead but not my lips... Don't overthink Magnus.. You are overthinking and gonna end up sad quickly. But I can't help about feeling insecure. I know it's my hormone...' Magnus's whole head was full of thoughts. 

'What if Alec cheat on me? With someone handsome? With someone from work? Maybe he already has another family with a beautiful omega... What about Max and Rafe? And..and our little girl? He didn't think about his babies? That son of a bitch' Magnus stood up. For a second he forgot he imagined everything and nothing like that happened in real life. 

"You know your thoughts are too loud. And don't worry I'm not gonna cheat" Alec came  
to the room with a tray full of food.

"Oh" Magnus came back to earth. 

"Yeah oh... Now sit down. I brought your favorites" Alec said to Magnus. He had this smirk on his face. Magnus pouted and listened to Alec and sat down. He was embarrassed about what happened. No wonder why people called him dramatic. He really was dramatic. Magnus had to admit himself. 

"My favorite?" 

"Yeah. Nothing but the best for my love" 

Magnus couldn't help but smile.

"I love when you smile like that" Alec placed the tray on Magnus's lap and sat next to Magnus. 

"Thank you" Magnus kissed Alec to show is gratitude.

"You are nor late today? It's almost 8. Isn't it?"

"No I'm not going to work today. You moved a lot last night. I don't want to go to work when I know you are in pain"

"I'm not pain Alexander. And I think it's normal to be fidgety at night"

"No yesterday night was different than other nights. I know. I'm your husband."

"Anyway I'm glad about having you to myself today" Magnus gave Alec a toothy grin. Alec laughed. 

"Now eat before your food get cold"

"What about you?"

"I had my smoothie"

"Hm.." Magnus took a big bite of the chicken sandwich Alec made for him. Magnus couldn't help but moan as it was good. Bacon, lettuce, chicken, tomato,cucumber slices and and lots of lots of mayonnaise. Just the way Magnus like it. 

"Have a bite. It's really good" Magnus offered his sandwich to Alec. 

"Well of course it has to be good. I made it."

Magnus scoffed. One thing Magnus learned in past few years is that Lightwoods are terrible at cooking. But little by little because of the love Alec had for his husband and babies he learned to cook properly. Well Izzy on other hand was a lost case. 

"What?"

"Nothing" Magnus knew Alec was sulking. 

"It's good darling. You are really good at cooking now. Don't pout" Magnus leaned and kissed Alec's cheek. 

"I love you." Alec said out of blue. 

"I love you too my angel" Magnus was used to Alec's sudden love confessions. Magnus loved those surprise love confessions. It made Magnus feel like he is worthy. 

"Are you still in pain?" Alec asked from his husband. Magnus's mouth was full of food so he just signed No. Alec took a deep breath. 

"Anyway, let's just rest today. Jace is free today so he said he'll look after Maxie and Rafe today."

"But, I'm not in pain"

"I know. I just wanted some alone time with my love. You don't want that?"

"You are bad" 

"I'm bad for you" Alec winked.

"When did you became so good at flirting?"

"Since the day I met you" 

"Stop it" Magnus chuckled. Suddenly both heard footsteps. 

"Devils are up" Alec said with a smile on his face. His adoration for his babies was so visible in that smile. 

"Papa... Dadaaaa..." Max ran to his parents bed and just climbed up. Rafe was behind Max. But he wasn't running. He was still sleepy. 

"He woke me up." Rafe pouted. 

"Come here" Magnus smiled and put his food away so he could hug his eldest son. Rafe also climbed into the bed and went closer to his papa and snuggled up to him. 

"Dada.. Hug me" Max got jealous . 

"Come here my blueberry" Alec hugged Maxie. All of them stayed like on bed for almost an hour. Talking, giggling, Magnus and Alec listening to what their baby boys have to say. Max and Rafe watching the movement in papa's stomach. But after an hour Jace called to ask about Max and Rafe so Alec decided to dress max and Rafe. 

"Take a nap. Don't move. Stay in bed. Don't even think about moving" Alec knew Magnus was gonna come after him so he used his alpha voice. Magnus was weak to Alec's alpha voice. Any omega was weak to alpha voice but what was going on here was Magnus loved Alec's alpha voice a little bit too much. 

"Ummm.." Magnus pouted but listened. 

"Papa sleep" even Max and Dafe seemed to a bit worried about their papa. 

"Okay papa will sleep. Now give papa a kiss" Max and Rafe kissed their papa happily. 

"Be good boys. Don't make troubles for uncle Jace."

"We are good boys" Rafe talked for them.

"Yes you are" Magnus kissed Rafe's forehead then Max's forehead. 

"Be careful"

"Bye papa"

"Bye my angels"

Then Alec, Max and Rafe left the room and soon after Magnus started yawning. Alec was right. Magnus was tired. When Alec came back after sending boys away Magnus was snoring. Alec looked at his husband. Magnus was beautiful. The most beautiful omega he had ever seen. It's incredible how he fell in love with this man everyday. To think that this omega is carrying his child, it felt incredible. 

Magnus smelled Alec's scent and opened his eyes slowly and signaled him to come closer. 

"Don't be so needy" Alec joked but got into the bed. 

"I'm not needy." Magnus pouted and turned to other side.

 

Alec hugged Magnus from behind and took a deep breath. 

"You alright?" Magnus looked at Alec. 

"Yeah just, it feels weird without boys noises."

"You miss them?"

"I do. But I needed some alone time with you badly"

"Me too. I think our baby is also wants some alone time with her papa and daddy"

"Did you think about a name for her?" Alec asked. 

"I did"

"You did? What is it?"

"Papa's girl" 

"What?" Alec raised his eyebrows. 

"So boys won't come after my baby girl"

"Don't joke" Alec laughed. 

"I'm serious" 

"Okay..okay.. She is mine too. So let's name as daddy's and papa's girl"

"That's perfect" Both laughed at their own joke. 

"But I do have a name on mind" Magnus suddenly became serious. 

"What is it babe?"

"Maryse.. So something similar to Maryse"


	24. Chapter 24

Alec was looking at his husband for few seconds. His brain was still processing what his husband just said before. 

"Mom's name?" Alec asked again to just make sure. 

"Yes Alexander"

"But why?"

"You don't want to?"

"NO NO.. I want to.. I mean why would you? She treated you so badly for so long."

"Alexander, Mom wanted only the best for you. That's why she thought I'm not for you. She wanted you to have prestigious life with a powerful wife by your side. That's what she imagined as your future. That's what she was thought as success. Now she knows that's is not true. Now she knows what we have is more powerful than anything. Have you seen when she talks about Max, Rafe and our baby girl?. Her eyes she shine. And I see a mother figure from your mom. I want this."

Alec was trying hard not to cry. 'Just how understanding this man could be' Alec thought. 

Magnus sensed his alpha's feelings.   
"Don't cry. If not I'm also gonna cry then you'll have to feed me ice cream to stop me from crying" Magnus said as a joke. But Alec knew if Magnus started crying it won't stop for a while. 

"MAGNUS" Alec just his husband tightly as if he was afraid Magnus was gonna disappear. As of Magnus was a beautiful dream he can never have. 

"I love you. I love you babe. More than anything. I love you" 

"I love you too Alexander" Magnus kissed Alec's shoulder blades. Alec didn't let go his Magnus and stayed liked for few minutes. 

"Babe?" Magnus suddenly talked to Alec. 

"Hm..." Alec was still holding Magnus. 

"I want ice cream" 

Alec pulled back and looked at Magnus. Magnus looked guilty but his words didn't sound guilty. 

"Cookie dough?"

"Yes please daddy" Magnus winked. Alec frowned and got up. But when he turned his back to Magnus he couldn't hide his smile. Magnus was too cute for words. And Magnus calling him daddy made Alec feel adult things. 

When Alec returned with ice cream Magnus was changing his cloths and he was clearly struggling. It was way too hard to put on a trouser. Magnus was missing wearing his tight trousers. Just putting a sweat pant was too much for him. 

"Why didn't you wait for me? How many times do I have to repeat the same thing." Alec's voice was not stern. 

"Well sorry for trying to do something by myself. For one I wanted to be independent" Magnus rolled his eyes and sat on the bed. He was already hurt by how he couldn't put on his own trouser. He was now only wearing his top. Alec's words were like fuel to his fire. And there were hormones as well. It was quite easy to make Magnus angry these days. 

"Babe" Alec put the ice cream bowls on top of a table and walked to Magnus. 

"You don't have to do things by yourself. I know you don't like depending on others but im your husband. You are like this because of you are carrying my baby. Let me do those small things for you." Alec kneeled in front of Magnus. 

"I..I'm sorry Alexander. I just don't know what happened" 

"You don't have to apologize. I understand what you go through babe" Alec was serious.

"Well I don't think you understand. You don't have a six month old living thing on your stomach. Only the chicken you are this morning come close to that" 

"By the Angel, Magnus!"

Magnus couldn't stop laughing. 

"Stop laughing"

"That's way to funny not to laugh" Well Magnus was right. Even Alec couldn't contain his laugh for so long. They laughed for good 10minutes. 

"Oh ice cream is all melted" Alec looked at the bowls. 

"Just the way I like it"

"You are weird magnus" 

"And you married this weirdo. Now who is weird?"

"We both are weird." Alec accepted. Alec handed Magnus his ice cream. 

"I gained almost 10kg but still I have no shame. Well who cares. I'm married. I don't have to look good." Magnus said while taking a bit bite of melted Icecream. 

"May be I also should gain some weight. Going to gym is tiring" 

"Don't you even think about that. I like those abs way too much" 

"Did you marry me because of those abs?"

"After all those years your finally realized. You are little bit slow but Good job Mr. Lightwood Bane" 

Alec took the ice cream bowl from Magnus's hand and put it somewhere else. And moved way too close to Magnus. Alec's lips were just few centimeters away from Magnus's. 

"Then what about my lips you always praise? My dick you always beg for? My eyes? My.." Before Alec could continue in his deep sexy alpha voice Magnus placed his finger on top of Alec's lips and stopped him. 

"Stop using that voice. You know I'm weak for your voice"

"You are?" Alpha's voice was getting more deeper and sexier. 

"Alexander..." Alec moved and kissed Magnus's lips deeply. 

"You still only like my abs?" Alec softly nibbled Magnus's lips.

"You know that is not true"

"Is it? I'm not sure." Suddenly Alec moved away from Magnus and sat next to him. 

"Aha come on... We were going to have sex" Magnus complained as he could feel he was already hard. 

"We were but now I'm worried. To think that my husband married me only because of my abs. I'm insecure now." Alec said in a serious tone but he was enjoying messing with Magnus. 

"Oh shut up" Magnus frowned. Magnus moved close to Alec. Magnus tried to go and sit in front of Alec and seduce him but it was difficult to move.   
"Argh.. With this I can't move properly" Magnus complained. He was sexuality frustrated and now he was frustrated with his body condition and Alec knew it was time to stop. 

"What do you want to do?" Alec pulled Magnus to his lap. 

"Do anything you want.. I'm fucking horny now"

"Well language my beloved husband"

"Who cares. Now fuck me"

Alec scoffed.  "I don't.." Alec started. 

"Yeah yeah.. You don't fuck me. You make love to me" Magnus mimicked Alec. 

"You are too cute babe" Alec pulled Magnus to him effortlessly and made Magnus sat on his lap. 

"Way too cute for my heart"

"I'm cute only for you Alexander.." Magnus bared his neck to Alec. He knew how much Alec loved seeing the bite mark on his neck. It's a physical symbol that showed Magnus belonged to Alec till death apart them. Alec breath really close to Magnus's neck. Even the warm breath of Alec tickled Magnus's neck. 

"Bite it Alexander... I want to feel that feeling again." Alec looked Magnus with surprised eyes. 

"You sure?" 

"More than anything. Please.." 

Alec leaned and started nibbling Magnus's Mark. Magnus took a deep breath. His eyes felt so heavy. He just wanted to close the eyes and feel the way Alec's hands wandered around his body, the way Alec's lips worshiped his body. How Alec's warm body made his body become all hot and aroused. 

Magnus closed his eyes. Let Alec do whatever he wanted to his body. He trusted his husband than anything. 

Alec's lips were lingering on Magnus's neck. While his hands were playing with Magnus's hard cock. Alec's longs fingers did wonders to Magnus's cock. Magnus knew Alec was gonna ignore his own cock so Magnus had to do something. Good thing Magnus was not wearing any underwears. 

He was ready for his husband's cock deep inside of him. Magnus wanted to Alec so badly inside him. 

Magnus suddenly got up from Alecs lap and lowered his loose sweatpants. He didn't have to say anything. He didn't felt vulnerable. He just wanted his husband. Deep inside him. He wanted to feel Alec as much as he could. 

Alec looked at his husband. Magnus wanted him. He knew it and he was more than willing to give whatever Magnus wanted. Alec pulled Magnus back to him and slowly inserted his hard cock into Magnus's hole. Magnus was tight but not too much. It was just perfect.

Magnus's moaning sound was just way to sexy. Alec's heart was beating so fast. Even after all these years Magnus made him go crazy. 

Magnus's attempt to hide his moaning Alec almost come. 

"Don't hide your voice" Alec whispered into Magnus's war. 

Magnus took a shuddering breath. 

"I'm.. Im close babe..I'm close" 

"Come.. Come for me please.." Alec whispered. 

It didn't take much time for both Magnus and Alec to reach climax. 

Magnus lied down and started breath heavily. He was breathless from the heated sex session before. 

"I really have gain fat.." Magnus chuckled. 

"Who cares?" Alec rolled to Magnus's side and spooned him lovingly. 

"Babe?"

"Hm..."

"What will happen to us?"

"What do you mean?" Alec asked from Magnus. 

"I mean.. Our babies. Your mom. Our future."

"Honestly.. I don't know either. But as long as I have you by my side.. I know everything will be fine" 

"I can say the same" Magnus smiled softly at his husband.   
Magnus and Alec fell sleep while spooning. 

                                ------////------

Days went by. Finally due date came. But Magnus was fine on the due date. But one week from due date, when Magnus was going through some of his documents he felt the first contradiction. 

"Alexander..." Was the first word Magnus said. Unfortunately Alec was at work. Max and Rafe were with Maryse. Izzy and Clary were in the kitchen. They were trying to cook something they saw in Facebook. God knows what it was and Magnus was pretty sure he didn't want to try it out. 

Magnus bit his lip and slowly got up from his chair. He had to let Clary and Izzy know. Fortunately bags and stuff were ready for the hospital. Alec made sure to pack all stuff way before the due date. 

"IZZY...BISCUIT" Magnus shouted from the living room. 

"Yes Mags" Izzy came to living room while wiping her hands with a table cloth. But she stood still when she saw Magnus. 

Magnus was sitting on a chair while breathing heavily and it was clear that he was in pain. 

"Magnus!!"

"We have to go the hospital" Magnus tried to calm down. 

"Aha yeah. Hospital. CLARY!! Come here"

"What? Oh Magnus! Oh shoot the hospital"

Magnus knew those two are useless.

"Izzy, call Alexander and let him know. Then call mom and ask her if she can keep Rafe and Max for tonight. Biscuit.."

Magnus stopped talking because of a contradiction. 

"Bags are in our bedroom. Can you please them. Can you guys drive? Or else please call a taxi. We still have some time" 

"Yes Magnus"

"On it" both Clary and Izzy followed Magnus's instruction.  Just like Izzy and Clary Alec also panicked. Good thing he was done with work. Since he was not too far away from home he decided to come to house and then take Magnus to hospital. 

Soon after Alec came home and by that time Magnus, Izzy and Clary were ready. 

Alec went to Magnus and took his hands and kissed it. 

"You alright?"

"Yeah.. Our baby is finally ready to come" Magnus tried to smile.

"Let's go" Alec helped Magnus to walk and soon after they were in the car. 

Maryse called and let know she will keep Max and Rafe and will bring them to see papa and daddy in the morning. 

Everything happened like a dream. They reached hospital. Nurses helped Magnus. Finally he was in the labor room and Alec was standing next to him. Magnus was holding Alec's hand tightly. Alec's hand was turning blue. But that pain was nothing. Alec was worried about his husband. Alec even  
Didn't want to think about the Last time when Magnus was in the labor room, attests this time he came stay by Magnus's side. Magnus was trying his best not to whimper but it was impossible.  

"Babe breath. Breath properly" Alec tried to help. 

"Shut UP!" Magnus said since he was in too much pain. 

Soon after the process started and more than one time Alec's legs gave up. Alec closed his eyes tightly and decided to think about anything else. But Magnus's grip on his hand made him come back to reality. 

After few hours, finally a crying voice of a baby filled the room. Alex sighed and looked at his husband's face. 

Magnus was covered in sweat. But his face was glowing. His eyes met Alec's eyes. Both smiled even before they knew. Nurse handed the little angel to Magnus. Alec steeped closer and looked at the baby girl. Alec couldn't tell who she looks like. But Alec was sure this baby girl is gonna change their life.


	25. Chapter 25

Magnus and the baby girls were supposed to come home after two days. Izzy and Clary decorated the whole lightwood bane house to welcome the baby girl. Maryse was cooking the best food she could. Max, Rafe and Alec were at the hospital with Magnus. Jace and Simon were baby proofing the house under Izzy's strict instruction. 

"Man, there are already two boys in this house. This house is already is baby proofed. What else are we supposed to do?" Jace asked queitly so Izzy couldn't hear him. 

"Tell me about that. Am I supposed to baby proof the baby proof. If I baby proof the baby proof it will cancel each other like in maths. That's mean it's no use. I mean Alec and Magnus didn't even ask to do this. I know Izzy is my fiancé. But she can be nuts sometimes"

"Sometimes?" Jace asked as a joke. 

"Well most of the time" Simon chuckled. Jace scoffed. But Jace was right. Izzy can be nuts. 

"It smells so good" Robert went to the kitchen. 

"Nothing but the Best for our new family member " Maryse smiled at her husband. 

"I thought she can't eat" 

"Don't try to be smart with me. Actually it's for Magnus." Maryse rolled her eyes and turned back to stir her famous paella. 

After few hours finally new baby arrived her home. Everyone was so excited. After all she is the only girl in that all male house. She is gonna change that house completely. She is gonna be challenge. 

Alec thought about all female related topic he could think of. Pink? No Izzy likes black. What will happen when she gets her first period? She is still 3days old. Magnus calmed Alec. What if she brings a boyfriend. That is not gonna end good. Alec was sure about that. 

"Alec?" Maryse's voice brought Alec back to real world. 

"Yes mom"

"Take Magnus to your room. This doll will have to stay with her grandma."

"It's okay mom" Magnus said.

"No she is right Magnus. You do deserve a rest. We can keep her for sometime." Robert answered for Maryse. 

Magnus handed baby to Maryse. Baby flinched but she went back to sleep. 

Magnus and Alec went to their bed room.

"Take some rest babe" Alec kissed Magnus's forehead. 

"Yeah" Magnus answered while yawning. Their little girl is a drama queen just like Magnus. She didn't let her papa or dada leave her side till today. So by now Magnus and Alec were exhausted. 

"What about you?" Magnus asked from Alec.

"I'm okay. I can take a rest tonight. I think mom is still cooking. So you can sleep for hour or two."

"Okay. Love you" Magnus mumbled sleepily. It didn't even take 10secs for Magnus to start snoring. Alec looked at his husband and smiled. He placed one more kiss on Magnus's  forehead before going back to lively living room.

 

After two hours Magnus finally woke up. Everyone was still in the living room when Magnus went to see them. Surprisingly baby girl was so calm in Maryse's arms. 

Max and Rafe didn't leave their baby sister's side for a second. Alec was looking proudly at their babies then he sensed Magnus and looked at Magnus's direction. Alec was just so proud. His face said it all. He had what he always wanted. His family by his side. 

 

                                ----------

 

16 years went by.

"Marissa just how many time did I tell you not use my eye liner. You have your own." Magnus shouted from his room. He found out his we liner is over when he was about to put his make up on. 

"Your eye liner is always better than mine. That is not even funny anymore" Marissa shouted from her room. 

Alec, Rafe and Max were listening to Magnus's and Marissa's arguing. It's been like this for at least 2-3 years. 

"Dad, when will other's come?" Max asked from Alec who was preparing their breakfasts. 

Alec looked at his son. Max is a 18 years old boy. He is one handsome boy. He took lots after his papa. Max was tall but not taller than Raf. Raf is as tall as Alec. 6'2. They are the alpha's in their family. Two years ago Max presented as an omega. 

"Probably in an hour. We have few more hours" 

Alec was talking about Marissa's present ceremony. She is gonna be 16 in few hours and in age 16 every one presented. 

"Aunt called me. Apparently uncle Jace is having a outfit crisis so she said they'll be little bit late" Raf joined the conversation, he was talking about Clary and Jace. 

"He should know by now he doesn't have to try hard. When you guys are in the room obviously he is not gonna be the most handsome guy" Magnus came to living room. 

"Aww thanks papa" Max said in a cute voice which didn't look good with his muscular body. 

Rafe cringed. 

"What happened to your eye liner?" Alec asked after placing a kiss on Magnus's lips. 

"As always it's over. I mean she had more expensive stuff than me but still she wants to use mine. My eye liner look better because I learned makeup by myself. Not from YouTube videos. She is such a drama queen" 

"Just like you" Alec mumbled but too bad. Magnus heard it. Magnus pouted his lips. 

"Sorry sorry" Alec smiled. 

"Papa help me with this freaking thing" Marissa finally came to living room. 

Marissa Lightwood Bane is a beautiful teenage girl. She had her papa's healthy skin. Dad's eyes. Dark black long hair like her Aunty Izzy and Grandma. She obviously has her papa's personality.

"Sit down" and Magnus decide to help his daughter with the eye liner. He loved dressing up his kids. Magnus carefully drew a wing liner and his daughter looked perfect. 

"My baby" Magnus couldn't help but kiss Marissa's forehead.

Marissa hugged her papa tightly. She tried to act like she doesn't care. But she was scared to death. She knows her family won't judge her for being anything. Omega, beta, alpha all those are same in her family. Her dad is a really powerful alpha. She has seen how other people listen and follow dad without questioning. His alpha voice makes everyone startled. She hasn't seen her dad lose control much. But when he loses his control his eye color turn into bright red. Which is mesmerizing yet scary. But no matter how strong he is, he is like a kitten when he is with her papa. Her papa is a male omega who loves makeup. But he is also one of the most famous fashion designers in the world. Thousands and thousand alphas work under him and they don't question his authority. Specially dad. Dad  followers papa like they fell in love just few hours ago. 

      But she was afraid of the society. What will happen once she has to face the society as an omega or a beta? 

"You alright baby?" Magnus asked from his daughter. 

"Papa, I'm scared." Marissa didn't say anything else. But Magnus understood what she meant. Not just Magnus, Alec, Max and Rafe all understood. Everyone gathered around Magnus and Marissa. Alec lowered himself so he could look into his daughters eyes. 

"No matter who you are, you are a Lightwood bane. You are strong. We are not typical people. We don't believe in typical myths. Alpha, omega, beta we all are same. We all are capable of doing everything. Don't make your second sexuality control your future. You are much more strong than that baby. Look at your papa. If he let people control his future he won't be here. You won't be here." 

"I understand dad" Marissa bit her lip to prevent a tear drop from falling down. She was always glad that she is a Lightwood bane. But she was never this glad.

"Don't you dare cry. We don't need a panda today" Rafe said when he saw his sister was about to cry. 

"Grandma is here" Max checked his texts.

"Yeah, yeah it's almost time" Magnus quickly changed the topic. Because all of them were almost about to cry. Don't take it wrong. They might be all grown up people but Lightwood-bane were really good at crying. 

Rafe opened the door and welcomed Maryse, Izzy and Simon. After 20mins Jace and Clary were also there. 

Marissa didn't leave Alec's or Magnus's side. She just wanted her parents by her side. 

Everyone was enjoying a cold drink when Marissa's stomach started hurting. It's more like a match was lit in her stomach. She felt like little by little smoke was gathering inside her stomach. 

"Baby, you alright?" Magnus saw his daughter was in pain. 

"My stomach hurts papa. It burns. My heart burns. It's ... it's hard to breath papa"

Magnus took Marissa's hand and kissed. He looked at his husband. They knew it was the time. Presenting time is a exciting and a painful time. Marissa was hyperventilating. There was nothing Magnus and Alec could do to ease their baby daughter's pain other than worrying about her. Magnus's eyes were watering. Everyone around Marissa was worried. They all knew how painful presenting was but it was still hard to look at Marissa.

Marissa gripped Magnus's and Alec's hands tightly. Her pain was unbearable. Just 2seconds felt like 2 years. She closed her eyes tightly. Now she felt like all her bones were crushing. She couldn't breath. It felt like her eyes were shooting fire. She was not ready for this pain. She tried not to move her body and stay still. Since Alec's couldn't bare anymore he hugged his daughter tightly And stayed like that for few minutes. Finally Marissa could feel her pain was easing and she finally opened her eyes. Everyone around her gasped. 

Magnus's eyes widened. His daughter's eyeballs were shining. Like a metal in fire. Her eyes were silver. An extremely rare color. 

"She is an alpha" Izzy said what everyone was thinking. 

"She is not just an alpha, she is a powerful alpha" Maryse spoke. 

"Alphas who have silver eyes are the most powerful Alphas in this world and there are only 4 or 5 Alphas with silver eyes in our whole history. " Maryse was right. Marissa is one of the most powerful Alphas. She is a queen in alpha world. 

Magnus couldn't hear anything. He was just glad that his daughter is not pain anymore. Marissa was still in between her parents. She didn't wanna go anywhere. She might be an almighty alpha. But still she is just a 16 years old teenage girl. She just experienced the worst pain she ever experienced and she didn't want to do anything or go anywhere away from her parents. 

"Three Alphas? Seriously? We want more omegas in this family" Max tried to joke since everyone was silent.

"We really do. I thought my only daughter won't betray me." Magnus pouted. Alec chuckled. 

"I didn't wanna be an alpha." Marissa pouted back. 

"Now we need a beta to neutralize this house" Izzy looked at Rafe. Rafe's face reddened. He was blushing so hardly. Everyone knew what Izzy was talking about. Rafe was dating a beta guy called Michael. They were pretty serious about their relationship. And they got blessings from both families. Rafe might be an alpha. But he didn't want an omega as his life partner. He wanted someone he can truly love.

"Okay, who is hungry. Now it's time to celebrate my baby girl's sweet 16 birthday" Alec got up to bring snacks they prepared before. 

"Sweet 16? Seriously Alec? Argh... I don't even know my brother anymore. You are way too cheesy." Jace complained. But he loves seeing Alec's cheesy side. Alec is way better than how he was two decades ago. Alec used to be the responsible and boring brother. Now he is a loving husband and a loving father who is full of daddy jokes. 

"Oh come on you love me and you know it" Alec said while making a cheeky face at Jace. Jace cringed. Everyone couldn't just stop laughing. It was funny to see two men in 40s act like kids. Maryse and Robert were looking at their family. Everything looked just perfect. Maryse looked at her husband and smiled proudly. 

"This is way better than I ever expected." Maryse said to Robert. "It is" Robert agreed. 

Magnus also got up and went to kitchen to help Alec while everyone else was busy with chatting. 

"Babe" Magnus called Alec. 

"Hm..." 

"We have a big responsibility now" Magnus said and Alec turned around to look at his husband. 

"We have to teach Marissa how to use her Alpha. She can't use that for power. Do you think she won't do that?"

"Babe, she already knows that is a no no. She is our child. She will never use her power in wrong way. Look at Rafe, Max. Rafe doesn't use his alpha side for power. Max is an omega. But we both know is strong than any alpha. He is stronger than us. We raised our kids correctly babe."

"Yes we did" Magnus smiled. It was amazing how Alec could always make him calm. Make him doubtless. Alec has a way with words. It used to be Magnus. 

"Babe" Alec took Magnus's hands and kissed both hands. Magnus's heart filled with happiness. 

"I love what we have and this is exactly what I dreamed as our future." 

"It is way better than what I dreamed Alexander. And I excited to see what we have written in our fate for our future"

"I'm sure our future is bright as long as I have you by my side"

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Ill post chapters on every Thursday and Saturday. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Love you all


End file.
